Tête de Turc
by olukkalp
Summary: Law est la victime de son lycée. Persécuter depuis ses années de collégien, il s'est adapté. Mais que va-t-il arriver quand il va réussir à sympathiser avec la nouvelle ?UA Résumé pourri que je pense changer plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Salut, j'arrive avec ma toute première fiction sur One piece et j'espere que ça vous plaira !

Je met le Rating : T pour l'instant mais comme je ne comprend pas grand chose à ça, si je me trompe ou quelque chose se serait sympa de me le faire savoir.

Ensuite, je change un peu le caractère des personnages en essayant de ne pas trop les déformer ne vous inquiétez pas. Et justement je tiens à faire un Disclaimer : les personnages de One piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Voilà :D

* * *

Une nouvelle journée de cours débutait au lycée One piece. Il était à peine huit heures du matin qu'une horde d'élèves se bousculaient dans les couloirs afin de se rendre en cours. Certains se pressaient, généralement les plus attentifs aux cours donnés, tandis que d'autres traînaient des pieds, maudissant l'établissement et le système scolaire et grognant qu'ils auraient mille fois plus préférés rester au lit à faire la grasse matinée.

Trafalgar Law ne faisait lui, référence à aucun des deux types de personnes. Malgré ses notes glorieuses, il détestait les cours, mais contraint d'y aller tout de même il s'y rendait. Et étant un assez lève-tôt, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être quelque part à cette heure matinale. Elève en classe de première, il espérait plus tard devenir chirurgien. Travailler avec des organes et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, pouvoir un jour broyer ceux des personnes qu'il méprisait. Et la liste était longue. Il n'était pas de base asocial, mais personne n'avait jamais voulu son amitié depuis la cinquième. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné du jour au lendemain, préférant au départ l'ignorer puis de plus en plus le martyriser.

Depuis, il n'avait aucun ami, aucun allié. Aucune personne à qui se confier, avec qui rigoler, il était seul.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, le jeune homme marchait dans les longs couloirs. Les murs étaient quelque fois trouer et la peinture partait à vue d'oeil. Plusieurs individus passèrent près de lui mais ne lui accordèrent aucun regard et encore moins de la sympathie. Certains faisaient exprès de le bousculer ou lui marcher sur les pieds. Il ne dit rien cependant, c'était devenu habituel depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Puis, une présence se fut ressentir derrière lui, il reconnut sans même regarder la personne de qui il s'agissait.

Eustass Kidd, ou autrement dit la personne qui le persécutait peut-être bien le plus. Ce dernier essaya de faire une balayette au brun, mais ayant prédit par on ne sait quel miracle ses mouvements, le brun changea de direction. Ce geste n'ayant absolument pas plus au punk, il le tira en arrière par les cheveux et le jeta violemment contre le mur. Il lui administra quelques violents coups de pied dans les côtes, sans en casser cependant et le frappa plusieurs fois avec une violence horrible la joue droite de sa victime. Il allait continuer, quand quelqu'un l'arrêta.

- **Laisse le tranquille, c'est bon.**

C'était Monkey D. Luffy, chef de la petite bande des Mugiwaras, assez connus des lycéens. Le jeune homme sépara Kidd de Law.

 **-Pourquoi tu le tape ?**

 **-Car c'est une merde, lança avec mépris le bourreau du brun.**

 **-T'es méchant, bref vas-y casse toi !**

 **-Tu veux te battre ou quoi gamin ?**

 **-Dégage, on se battra un autre jour, j'ai faim la.**

Le punk soupira, connaissant l'estomac du jeune brun, lui jeta un dernier grognement de mécontentement avant de se tourner vers Law et de lui cracher dessus puis partit vers sa salle de classe. Une fois le jeune homme partit, le brun à la cicatrice sous l'oeil et au chapeau de paille adressa la parole à son homologue brun.

 **-Ça va ?**

Pour réponse, il grogna. La communication, à force de ne parler à personne n'était vraiment pas son fort. Mais Luffy lui sourit. Enfaite il se foutait de sa gueule, n'est ce pas ?

- **Vient, on va en cours.** Effectivement, les deux occupaient la même classe et malheureusement pour Law, l'autre attardé de Kidd également.

- **Non, pas envie de revoir sa salle gueule. Allez salut, et merci quand même.**

Il lui sourit à nouveau en guise de réponse et d'approbation, puis partit rejoindre sa salle.

Le brun, lui, partit sur le toit. C'était son lieu de prédilection dans ce maudit lycée, ainsi que son havre de paix. Personne ne venait jamais, il pouvait être tranquille autant de temps qu'il voulait. Même chez lui, malgré son appartement vide, il ressentait des présences qui le dérangeait et le perturbait, lui coupant ainsi le sommeil. Il usait souvent de somnifères à cause de ça.

Il s'assit dans un des coins, adossé au béton présent qui servait à faire tenir des semblants de barreaux usagés et rouillés avec le temps. Il sortit une cigarette et tira de grosses bouffées dessus. Ça le détendait. Il avait commencer à consumer ce bâton de mort quand il était en début quatrième, depuis, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette drogue. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa dose habituel, d'ailleurs assez élevé, de nicotine.

Pourquoi était-il devenu ainsi ? Seul, les poumons noircies et des énormes cernes qui ornaient sans cesse son visage mat légèrement barbu et où à présent se coloraient un bleu virant au violet. Son corps, par contre restait un mystère tout de même. Malgré qu'il ne fasse aucun exercice physique, il possédait des abdominaux subliment bien tracé, accompagné d'un V qui en ferait baver plus d'une. Ses bras et jambes étaient légèrement musclé, sans que ça ne se ressente de trop et possédait plusieurs et divers tatouages. Il était beau, mais cela ne l'aidait pas dans sa pitoyable vie.

Tout cela avait commencé à la fin du premier trimestre de son année de cinquième. Son meilleur-ami Bepo disparu puis fut retrouver mort dans un fossé. Exactement de la même manière du décès de ses propres parents. Du coup, à part l'Etat, et fort heureusement, tout le monde l'inculpait dans ces meurtres. Criant à qui veut l'entendre que cet enfant avait tué sa famille et son ami, que c'était un psychopathe et un malade mentaux. Certains parents demandèrent à que le jeune garçon parte en hôpital psychiatrique, et à force de se faire ignorer, ils se turent et laissèrent grandir leurs enfants, tout en leur prévenant la pseudo dangerosité du brun. C'était depuis lors que personne ne voulait s'approcher de lui. Il recevait sans cesse des messages de menaces, il ne relevait rien.

Et en fin de quatrième, un des élèves, plus connu sous le ,nom de Eustass Kidd devint de plus en plus violent envers lui. Au départ, il le bousculait et le poussait à tout bout de champ et au fil que passait le temps, les coups intervinrent et devinrent de plus en plus violents. Et personne ne disait rien. Certains s'amusaient à le cogner également, d'autres se contentaient de simple bousculades et d'autres l'ignoraient tout simplement.

Depuis, ce n'était pas rare qu'il soit blesser mais ne dit jamais rien, à quoi bon ? Il savait qu'en réalité la plupart ne rivalisaient pas contre lui, mais les poids lourds et même tout les poids-plumes réunit, il n'avait aucune chance. Aucune. Du coup il supportait, et ne possédant assez d'argent que pour vivre, il ne risquait pas de pouvoir s'enfuir du pays prochainement.

Une fois sa clope consumer et jeter, il rapprocha ses genoux et mis sa tête dessus. Ah qu'il en avait marre. Marre de ces pourritures. Marre de cette ville. Marre de ce pays. Marre de ce lycée. Marre de sa faiblesse. Peut-être même marre de vivre aussi.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, essayant de dormir, en vain. Midi sonna. Fort heureusement, il avait ramené de quoi pouvoir se nourrir, un sandwich et quelques autres collations en tout genre. Mais là il n'avait pas faim, à la place, il but au goulot d'une des bouteilles d'alcool qu'il emportait avec lui dans son sac. Il but plusieurs grandes gorgées, laissant des espaces entre temps et reposa la bouteille près de lui. Il se ralluma une clope et la fuma avec les yeux fermées tout le long. Le temps était long. Et il devait attendre que ce soit six-heures et demi avant de pouvoir partir. A six heures, tout cours de toutes classes confondues finissaient les cours, obligatoirement. Et il savait que dans la demi-heure suivante plus personne ne faisait acte de présence devant l'établissement. Le seul truc dont il était content était que les surveillants, cpe et tout le tralala étaient tellement fainéants qu'ils ne comptabilisaient jamais aucun retard ou aucune absence, à moins qu'elle soit constante et d'une longue durée. Donc il savait qu'il allait passer sa journée sur le toit, toujours seul bien sûr, attendant l'heure de rentrer chez lui.

Il tira une dernière latte sur sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot au loin et de soupirer.

Puis il entendit le bruit de la porte et des sons de pas inconnus s'approcher près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil et découvrit une jeune femme de son âge sûrement, qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa présence. Elle semblait gêner et triste.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et raides lui retombant au bat des reins. Elle semblait avoir des yeux violet légèrement noircis, naturellement ou de colère, il ne savait pas. Sur sa joue droite, en dessous de son oeil se trouvait un piercing, lui donnant un petit air décalé de la fille parfaite de plus de son rouge à lèvres d'un rouge sang sur ses lèvres assez possédait de plus un sublime corps. Une belle poitrine, assez bien mouler par son débardeur. Des bras fins et des jambes fines toutefois accompagner de légères hanches et d'un postérieur bombé dans son slim bleu marine. Elle était belle. Mais, comment se faisait t-il qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa tête auparavant ? Bref, tempis, à force de trop de réflexion, il se décida à se griller une clope à nouveau pendant que la rose tourna la tête en sa direction, remarquant enfin sa présence.

 **-Désolé, je t'avais pas vu,** lui dit-elle assez froidement.

- **Hm.. T'es nouvelle ?**

 **-Ouais,** continuait-elle sur le même ton qui surprenait le brun. Ou alors savait-elle déjà à quel genre de personne elle s'adressait ?

Il détourna la tête et finit sa clope puis la jeta. D'après sa réaction, elle avait l'air de penser qu'il n'était venu que pour cloper et qu'il allait s'en aller, mais visiblement c'était loin d'être dans ses plans évidemment. Il répondit tout de même à la question sourde de la jeune femme.

 **-Je suis là depuis le début de la matinée et j'ai pas bouger.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Et était devenue presque amical, gentil.

 **-Hm,** se contenta-t-il de bruiter.

- **Désolé, je t'ai parler froidement parce que je pensais que tu était aussi là pour te foutre de ma gueule.** Elle baissa la tête et le brun fut surpris. _Comment ça ?_

- **C'est la première fois que je te vois,** répondit il avec la plus grande honnêteté qu'il se savait. **Pourquoi,** _ **ils**_ **t'ont fait quoi ?**

Elle avait bien entendu son ils, un ils cracher et dégoulinant de dégoût.

 **\- J'étais à la cafétéria et comment dire ? Je bouffe beaucoup, j'ai constamment faim et à du mal à me rassasier et quand le type au cheveux rouge l'a remarqué il s'est foutu de ma gueule en me disant que je suis dégoûtante pour une fille, m'a cracher dessus, suivis de la plupart des autres présents et j'ai pris mes affaires et suit partis. Et comme je ne connais pas le lycée, je suis tombée ici, je n'avais pas remarqué ta présence avant que t'allumes ta clope. Maintenant si tu veux moque toi, à ta guise.**

Alors dès le premier jour, il osait agresser la jeune femme ? Ce type n'était pas humain ou tout du moins n'était pas en possession d'un cœur. Dégueulasse de traiter les gens comme ça, putain.

- **Je ne veux pas me moquer de toi, je vois pas en quoi sa m'aiderait.**

 **\- Aiderait ?** Demanda t-elle confuse, avant de remarquer la grosse trace violacée sur la joue du brun.

 **-Disons, qu'on ne m'aime pas ?**

 **-T'es plutôt sympas pourtant.**

 **-Si tu le dis. Bref, tu préfère y retourner ou passer la journée sur ce toit avec moi ?** Demanda t-il comme une muette invitation.

 **-Je crois bien que je vais rester, en plus l'autre tête rouge est dans ma classe, pff.** Soupira-t-elle.

 **\- La tête rouge, c'est bien de Kidd que tu parles ?**

 **-Ah euh ouais, je crois que c'était un truc du genre, pourquoi ?**

 **\- On est dans la même classe,** sourit-il. **Mais forcément tu savais pas vu que j'étais absent.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Hm**

Puis elle lui sourit et leurs regards se croisèrent. Deux yeux gris et deux yeux violets se regardèrent longuement, et tout en continuant à se fixer, la rose dit :

-Au faite, moi c'est Bonney.

-Et moi Law.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Cette idée me trottait depuis un petit moment dans la tête, m'empêchant de me consacrer à mon autre fiction. Et je me suis dit qu'écrit ça pourrait être pas mal et que ça laisserait mon esprit un peu plus tranquille. Je ne sais pas spécialement combien de chapitre je posterais, peut-être deux, trois ou une vingtaine, je ne pourrais vous le dire.

Et, ce couple est mon couple préféré de tout les couples confondues, hétérosexuel ou homosexuel. Mais il n'y a décidément pas du tout assez d'histoire sur eux que je trouve dommage et y remédie un petit peu :D

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Saluuut, je suis de retour, en compagnie du deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

Disclaimer: One piece, ses personnages appartiennent à Oda.

* * *

La rose, remarquant l'attardement de l'accrochement entre leurs regards, détourna le sien, coupant ainsi le contact visuel. Law fut gêner un court instant, in-habitué de ce genre de...chose, comme il dirait. Le minuscule malaise cependant, ne perdura, fort heureusement, point. Le jeune homme souhaitait entamer la discussion, mais il ne savait que dire. Communiquer était parfois dur pour lui, à près tout, c'est normal quand on ne dialogue avec lui que pour l'insulter, le menacer ou lui faire des reproches. Il soupira à ces pensées. Bonney le prit mal, pensant qu'il trouvait sa présence désagréable.

 **-Dit le si je te dérange,** lui dit-elle sèchement.

- **Non, je pensais à quelque chose, ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec toi !** la rassura-t-il immédiatement.

Il ne voulait pas perdre celle qui pourrait être son amie par ses actions déplacer ou étranges. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait bien rester près de lui, fallait qu'il en profite. De plus, la jeune femme était sublime et extrêmement sympathique à son goût.

Un grognement se fit entendre, surprenant le brun qui faillit prendre peur. Jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que ce n'était qu'un son plaintif venant de l'estomac de la rose.

- **Désolé** , lui dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, gênée.

Il plongea rapidement ses mains dans son sac et sortit un sandwich, fait d'un pain pouvant être considéré d'étrange, mais c'était le seul type de pain qu'il consommait, n'aimait pas les baguettes basiques, enfin bref. Il sortit son sandwich, un paquet de biscuit, des chips et diverses petites gourmandises, qui faisaient tous saliver la jeune femme.

 **-Sers toi,** lui dit-il.

Sans se faire prier,elle se jeta presque dessus, bien qu'elle s'arrêta net au dernier moment, relevant les yeux vers son camarade.

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Pas faim.**

Ayant sa réponse, qui semblait assez sincère elle se mit à dévorer, oui dévorer était le mot juste, la nourriture présente, toutefois en laissant de côté certains trucs, au cas ou le brun aurait faim par la suite, mais ce dernier n'y remarquait même pas. Il observait la rose intensément, examinant ses rapides coup de main qui chopait la nourriture avant d'aussitôt l'ingurgiter. Il ne voyait pas en quoi l'autre crétin de Kidd et les autres là trouvaient dégoûtante, car pour lui, la jeune femme dégageait un charme fou et en la regardant manger ainsi, il se dit qu'elle était affreusement mignonne. En plus, l'autre débile au chapeau de paille était pareil et personne ne disait rien. En tout cas là le mot pareil était vrai, leurs estomacs devaient être cousin, il ne voyait aucune autre explication.

 **-Law ?**

Le brun sortit de ses pensées soudainement, surpris, bien que ses yeux étaient fixer sur Bonney.

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-Tu t'es fais quoi à la joue ?**

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure à la question. Car s'il évoquait la scène de ce matin, elle découvrirait ensuite son passé, même si d'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal, il était ravi de pouvoir enfin donner la véritable version à quelqu'un.

 **-Kidd m'a frapper.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu sais, tout le monde me méprise ici, donc.**

 **-Ben, pourquoi ?**

La rose était perdue. Pour elle, le jeune homme qui se trouvait face à elle était incroyablement sympathique et fort à son goût. Il semblait avoir le même délire qu'elle, de plus qu'il était très charismatique.

 **-Une longue histoire** , dit le brun, monotone.

 **-J'ai mon temps, mais si tu veux rien me dire je comprendrais.**

En vérité, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir mais respectait la décision du brun, à près tout c'était sa vie et non la sienne.

 **-J'étais en début cinquième quand ça a commencé. Des personnes, toujours inconnus aujourd'hui avaient enlevés et tués on meilleur-ami Bepo, puis l'on jeter dans un fossé. Mais enfaîte, mes parents sont décédés de la même manière, du coup ils m'ont tous inculper dans ces meurtres, à part l'Etat et heureusement. C'était surtout les parents des autres au départ et y ont réussi à monter leurs enfants contre moi. Voilà, j'ai préféré te le dire avant que tu n'entendes une des fausses versions qui se répand sur ça ou sur les rumeurs fausses sur moi que je n'écoute même plus d'ailleurs.**

La jeune femme gardait le silence, réfléchissant à l'histoire que lui venait de compté le brun. C'était triste et méchant de là part des autres. Elle ne voulait même plus leur adresser la parole maintenant. Elle serait l'amie de Law, elle en était certaine à présent. Elle était sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir, après s'il veux pas, tempis.

- **T'as plus d'amis depuis, alors ?** demanda, le plus gentille-ment possible la rose.

Law secoua la tête négativement et la rose lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

 **-Si tu veux bien, je peux l'être ?**

Elle était persuadée de ne pas avoir rêvée en voyant l'étincelle apparut quelques secondes plus tôt dans le regard du brun. Un regard d'espoir.

- **J'veux pas de pitié,** lui répondit-il alors.

 **-C'est pas de la pitié ! Déjà qu'ils m'ont tous énervés et bah avec ce que tu m'as raconté je les trouve dégueulasse et la seule personne avec qui je me sentirais capable de parler, rigoler et traîner serait toi, de plus t'a l'air d'avoir le même délire que moi, avoue toi aussi tu penses pareil !**

 **-J'avoue que ça m'avait effleurer l'esprit. Mais je veux pas que tu te force.**

 **-T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dis ou non ?**

 **-Si,si.**

 **-Bah voilà !** lui sourit-elle de nouveau.

Il lui rendit son sourire cette fois-là. Il était heureux. Enfin quelqu'un l'acceptait. Et soudainement, le silence prit fin par les bruits de la rose continuant de manger. En tout cas il était certain qu'elle ne lui avait pas mentit en lui disant qu'elle avait du mal à se rassasier parce que même lui aurait été incapable de manger autant en si peu de temps. Il emportait toujours des tonnes de choses mais soit il y mangeait au fur et à mesure de l'écoulement de sa journée, soit bah y ne mangeait presque rien et souvent ça arrivait quand il avait de sérieuses marques, blessures ou tout simplement quand il avait mal. Ces fois-là, comme aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que de boire et de fumer dans la plus grande solitude existante. Or aujourd'hui, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de changer cette habitude, chassant la solitude pour laisser place à la compagnie d'une magnifique personne.

Le brun divagua à nouveau dans ses pensées et fut de nouveau couper par la jeune femme.

 **-Au faite, pourquoi on ne partirait pas du lycée là au lieu de rester sur ce toit ?**

 **-Si on descendais, on croiserait tout le monde, après si tu veux partir libre à toi, mais moi je préfère attendre ici, au moins personne ne vient jamais. Tu as été la seule exception de ses deux dernières années.**

 **-Ah bah si tu restes, moi aussi !**

* * *

 **-Tu viens d'où ?**

 **-Je viens d'Ohara de base, mais quand l'île fut détruite par les autorités pour des raisons que j'ignore toujours, mes parents décédèrent. Vu que j'étais un bébé, ils ne m'ont pas pris pour une menace et m'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat sur une île que j'ignore toujours le nom, j'ai grandis et je suis sortis puis venue ici.**

 **-Vie dure.**

 **-Ça peut aller.**

Il sourit. Cette jeune femme, plus y parlait avec elle et plus elle l'intéressait, l'absorbait dans ses pensées diverses. Elle lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait. C'était une évidence. Mais il se connaissait que depuis trop peu de temps et aucun des deux ne croyaient au coup de foudre. Quel coïncidence, dit donc.

Law s'alluma une clope, en proposant une à la rose qui la prit avec joie. Bah oui, ça coûtait cher ces merdes et c'était une assez grosse fumeuse quand elle s'y mettait.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi ainsi. Papotant, rigolant, mangeant ce qui restait, fumant, buvant, dans une ambiance fort agréable. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et étaient incroyablement connectés. Ils parlèrent du passé, de quelques unes de leurs habitudes. Des choses qu'ils préféraient et d'autres, qui au contraire ils haïssaient. Ils firent connaissance enfaîte. Et si on avait dit à Law ce matin qu'il allait terminer sa journée ainsi, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. De toute manière, qui lui aurait dit ? Mais c'était pareil pour Bonney. En tout cas, ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre et leurs échanges pouvant paraître quelque fois inutile pouvaient être d'une énorme importance par nos deux protagonistes.

* * *

Et l'heure tourna, évidemment. Et ce fut rapidement six heures quarante. Law en y remarquant lança le feu vert pour s'en aller, quoique toutefois déçu de quitter la rose. Puis une idée le tilta.

 **-Hey, Bonney ?**

 **-Hm ?**

 **-Ça te dit de manger à la pizzeria du quartier voisin ?**

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent d'étoiles et elle s'empressa d'accepter l'offre. Après tout, il avait touché dans le mille. La pizza était ce qu'elle préférait le plus. C'était donc ainsi, que toute radieuse, marchant quelques mètres devant Law, qu'elle sortit du lycée. Mais quand ils pensaient être tranquilles jusqu'au bout et qu'ils allaient pouvoir filer sans problèmes, qu'un y surgit. Car une fois les grandes portes de l'établissement franchies, qu'une voix grave et désagréable s'adressa à eux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Deuxième chapitre que je ne trouve pas très terrible mais bon, de plus que je le trouve assez court. Bref, je remercie tous ceux qui aiment, suivent et commentent ma fic, ça me ravie énormément :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Je vous apporte le troisième chapitre (même s'il est pas mal court, sorry), j'espère que vous êtes contents ! :D

En tout cas je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos messages vraiment gentils, mignons et extrêmement encourageant ! :D

Disclaimer: Les personnages de One piece appartiennent à Oda. (malgré que je les personnages principaux soient pas mals OOC xD)

* * *

Une fois sortis du bahut donc, une voix grasse et grave les interpella. Law prit peur, pensant que ce devait être l'autre saleté de rouquin et Bonney flippait à l'idée que ce soit une des personnes qui s'était foutu d'elle au self malgré qu'elle soit également énervé de s'être fait arrêté alors qu'elle devait allez manger. Ce qui était pour elle un terrible affront.

Rapidement, les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Et qu'elle ne fut leur exaspération de voir un vieil homme, saoul, tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes. Ses joues et le bout de son gros nez s'étaient colorés en un rose très prononcé, se rapprochant au rouge. L'état de ses cheveux était catastrophique. Ils s'étaient électrifiés et partaient dans tout les sens. Mais le pire devait sans doute être sa démarche, complètement digne d'un enfant parvenant à faire ses premiers pas, et encore. En bref, il était minable.

 **-Dites moi les gamins, je suis où là ?**

 **-Oh bah en faite, vous êtes à la plage. Vous voyez pas ce magnifique ciel turquoise, de la même couleur que l'eau ? Et mon maillot de bain ?** répondit Bonney, exaspérée pendant que son compagnon faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retenir son fou rire, surtout quand le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux de plus belle après la réponse de la jeune femme.

 **-Putain,** il se frotta les yeux, **j'crois qu'j'ais trop bu,hic.**

 **-Si vous voulez vous reposez, l'hôtel offre des chambres pour dormir quelques heures** , continua-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué.

 **-Un hôtel ?**

L'homme regardait la rose avec les yeux tellement ouverts qu'ils semblaient sortis de leurs orbites, alors qu'il examinait les lieux, malgré qu'il ne distinguait rien nettement escompté les têtes des adolescents.

 **-Oui, juste en face, vous tournez à droite au virage et vous y serez. Bon c'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaise mais j'aimerais me baigner, au revoir !**

Et, en tirant Law par le bras, elle s'éloigna le plus possible du lycée où elle avait laissé un vieillard pensant devenir fou et qui se jurait de ne plus retouché à l'alcool.

De leurs côtés, on pouvait voir une Bonney agacée et un Law complètement mort de rire.

 **-Allez arrête de rire, j'ai faim** , se plaignit le jeune femme, qui sans le vouloir fit s'accentuer de plus en plus le rire du brun.

 **-Dé-dé-désolé, mais j'en peux plus, t'as vu la tête que tirait le vieux ? Et toi, je ne m'attendais absolu-ab-absolum-m-ent pas à qu'tu dises ça** , continua de rire le brun en s'étouffant presque lorsque qu'il parlait.

Mais sentant un regard glacial le givrant, il se força du mieux qu'il put à éliminer son fou rire et de commencer à marcher jusqu'à la pizzeria tant attendu par la rose.

* * *

Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant un vieux restaurant à l'enseigne complètement inutile tellement elle était cassée et in-attrayante. L'intérieur était tout aussi pathétique. Les tables étaient vieilles et les fauteuils troués et sales. La couleur des murs disparaissait à vue d'œil. Non loin de l'entrée, le comptoir devait être le seul truc à peu près solide et en état de toute la pièce. Rien de particulier n'ornait les lieux, mis à part quelques vieux tableaux qu'avaient souvent les bars qui étaient accrochés au mur par ci par là. Et comme tout le monde s'en doute, il n'y avait aucun client. Un vieil homme au comptoir fumait une cigarette tout en mimant aux arrivants de s'installer ou ils souhaitaient. Et ces derniers se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'une des tables près du mur de droite, en dessous d'un tableau d'une publicité de coca-cola.

Une fois installés, Law se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée. Il n'arrivait pas, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, à déchiffrer le regard de la rose, qui, elle, zieutait la salle du coin de l'œil. Il avait peur qu'elle trouve l'endroit immonde et qu'elle soit énormément déçue de lui.

 **-C'est sympas ici, j'aime pas les endroits qu'on qualifierait de luxueux, donc bien joué pour le lieux** , dit-elle soudainement.

Et sans le savoir, elle venait, rien qu'avec cette phrase, d'enlever un gros poids des épaules du lycéen. Même si ce dernier n'avait pas le temps de se réjouir que l'homme de tout à l'heure vint prendre leur commande. Et bizarrement, il ne fut pas choqué à l'entente de toutes les pizzas, qui plus est, diverses et variées que demandait la jeune femme. Au contraire de l'adulte, étonnée et abasourdie, surtout en comprenant que toutes les pizzas qu'elle venait de citer lui était destiné, seulement à elle. Puis, une fois la commande de la rose prise, le serveur tourna la tête vers le brun qui se contenta de citer une pizza au hasard alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres quand il vit la jeune fille se pencher pour faire son lacet, sans se rendre compte bien évidemment, de la vue sur sa poitrine qu'elle exposait au brun.

Pas de doute pour ce dernier, son amie était terriblement bien faite. Et il préféra éviter de l'imaginer nue, ne voulant pas commencer à saigner du nez tel un gros pervers. Bref,passons.

Rapidement, les pizzas envahirent leur tables sous le regard étoilée de Bonney. Au contraire du lieu, les pizzas étaient jolies, dirons-nous, ainsi qu'appétissantes et extrêmement délicieuses. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille et au jeune homme qui,lui, savourait, sans cependant cacher sa gourmandise présente envers sa ridicule pizza, une fois comparée à celles éparpillés devant Bonney.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un homme sourit, se disant que grâce à la jeune fille aux drôles de cheveux roses et à l'estomac sans fond, il venait de se faire le mois tranquille, sans problèmes tels les factures et tout le bordel.

Et à la table des deux uniques clients, un jeune homme tatoué souriait en regardant sa camarade manger. De temps en temps, il se pinçait discrètement les lèvres en s'insultant intérieurement quand il remarquait qu'il avait de folles envies de goûter les lèvres légèrement pulpeuses de la rose. Et passa le long du repas à se foutre des claques mentales du fait de toutes les pensées étranges sur la rose. Il se trouvait vraiment bizarre des fois.

* * *

Une fois rassasier, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent en caisse. Le brun insista pour payer malgré les protestations inutiles de le pinkette. -Surtout, en voyant le prix, qui avait laissé deux faces dignes de poissons rouges.- Puis finalement, sous le petit rire de l'homme et du regard médusée de Bonney, Law paya et s'en alla en compagnie de la rose, tout en saluant le propriétaire des lieux.

Une fois dehors, les deux ados se sourirent.

 **-Merci Law, j'ai passer un bon moment.**

 **-De rien.**

 **-Les autres ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.**

 **-Hun ?**

 **-D'être avec toi. T'es génial,** lui dit en souriant la jeune fille. Ce qui fit rougir et qui embarrassa le brun.

- **Ah.**

Puis un petit silence radio régna avant qu'il ne soit coupé par le tatoué.

 **-Eh mais t'habites où, au faite ?**

 **-Dans le quartier Sabondy, l'immeuble numéro, euh... six. Et toi ?**

 **-Ah oui ? J'suis du même quartier, mais le bâtiment quatre pour moi.**

 **-Ah c'est cool, on sera pas très éloignés et tout, ça tue.**

 **-Ouais** , sourit béatement le brun.

Et ce sourire, il le garda durant tout le reste du trajet, sans que la rose ne le distingue. Mais il disparut bien vite quand il aperçu les vieux immeubles près à s'écrouler qui se présumaient être les leurs. Il accompagna tout de même la jeune fille à son entrée, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Puis, une fois qu'il fit un pas pour s'en aller et laisser sa camarade, cette dernière l'interpella.

 **-Eh Law !**

 **-Hm ?**

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit un bout de papier.

 **-J'ai passer une superbe journée, sans compter la matinée et le midi. Merci beaucoup ! Et ça c'est mon numéro de téléphone,** dit-elle en désignant le bout de papier avant de se rediriger chez elle non sans avoir laisser un bisous sur la joue du brun. **A demain !**

- **A demain** , répondit presque inaudiblement le brun, alors que la pinkette était déjà loin.

Puis il repartit, cette fois, en direction de son domicile à lui, le sourire aux lèvres et une main serrant fort un bout de papier pendant que l'autre restait coller à la joue embrassée plus tôt par Bonney.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, surtout du fait que j'imaginais toutes les scènes devant mes yeux xD

A la prochaine !

 _JackFrosch: Je suis désolée de te répondre ici, mais sans que je ne comprennes pourquoi le site refuse de me montrer les reviews afin d'y répondre. Mais bon ! En tout cas je voulais te remercier, ta review, tes encouragements m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Après, pour ce qui est de Law je sais que ça peut-être choquant mais t'inquiète on s'y fait xD_

 _Ce qui du hét, je suis un peu comme toi. Un certain moment je ne pouvais m'intéresser qu'à du yaoi, c'était abusé ! Mais je suis tombée en love de plusieurs couples hét assez sympas dont mon favori est celui-ci et j'espère que tu l'appréciera autant que moi ! :D_

 _En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, et je te dis à la prochaine ! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : One piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Assis sur une grosse pierre face à l'entrée de l'immeuble de Bonney, le brun l'attendait. La nuit dernière, tandis qu'il grimpait les marches de son bâtiment, l'ascenseur venant à nouveau de tomber en panne, le brun n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du bout de papier reçu plus tôt. Au point de se péter la gueule au troisième étage, n'ayant évidemment pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de marche et s'était donc emmêler les pieds.

Puis, une fois dans sa demeure, il avait passé pas mal de temps à hésiter avant de se redonner du courage et d'envoyer un sms à la rose. Ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps. S'échangeant seulement l'heure et l'endroit où ils pourraient se rejoindre le lendemain matin; et ce fut décidé que le brun l'attendrait devant chez elle. Ça ne le dérangeait guère, ravi de faire le trajet avec la jeune femme, bien que des arrières pensées en lui espéraient qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement débordante d'énergie, dès le matin.

La jeune femme se précipita dehors, peu de temps après qu'il ait eu cette dernière pensée. S'excusant qu'il ait surement du attendre pas mal de temps, tout en lui faisant la bise. Le brun ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, lui disant-mentant- qu'il venait d'arriver puis s'empressa de proposer de s'en aller. La rose hocha du chef et les deux adolescents purent partir.

Sur le trajet, si une troisième personne aurait été présente, elle se serait bien marrer. Les deux lycéens, tout deux, se regardaient du coin de l'œil. Commençant tout deux par regarder du bas, où la rose avait opté pour une jolie paire de talons blanches tandis que le brun avait mis des baskets basses de la même couleur. Leurs regards montèrent petit à petit, s'arrêtant au niveau de leurs poitrines. La rose avait, comme la veille, mit un débardeur, de couleur blanche mais avec un vieux jean délavé, slim; ses vêtements lui moulaient parfaitement ses formes. Law, lui, portait un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc avec un drôle de logo dessus, en plein milieu, et ce dernier laissait légèrement paraître les pectoraux et les abdominaux du jeune homme, alors que la rose finit par admirer ses clavicules; longeant sa gorge, sa mâchoire et s'attardant sur ses lèvres, et inversement pour son compagnon avec elle. Puis, en continuant de monter, leurs yeux finirent par se rencontrer. Chacun des deux se noyait dans les prunelles de l'autre. Mais fallait savoir aussi qu'en se fixant, ils marchaient également, et le contact-visuel fut coupé quand le brun se prit un poteau dans la gueule.

 **-Putain** , grogna t-il, contrarié et énervé pendant que la rose se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le jeune homme gonfla ses joues, boudant tel un petit gamin de quatre piges et continua sa route sans se soucier de si la rose le suivait ou non. Car, même s'il le voulait, il ne savait pas comment arrêter de ressentir la présence de l'autre derrière. _Comme si ils étaient connectés._

La rose se calma rapidement en suivant toujours le brun à la trace. Elle savait qu'il était faussement vexé et qu'il n'était pas énervé contre lui; mais maudissait surement le poteau qui avait rencontré son beau visage. Puis elle repensa à sa séance de visionnage et la manière dont leurs yeux avaient finis par se croiser. Est ce que le brun aussi l'avait regardé ? Examiné de bas en haut ? Mais, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, car une image vint perturber son esprit. Elle vit un ciel gris dépourvu de nuage. Un ciel dur mais qui n'annonçait guère un mauvais temps. Et elle se voyait se noyer sans ce ciel gris. Noyer profondément et couler au point que plus personne ne puisse la sortir de dedans. Se noyer, délibérément.

 **-Eh Bonney !**

Elle sortit de sa rêverie immédiatement, percevant le ton inquiet du brun dans l'intonation de sa voix.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ça va pas ?** demanda-t-il innocemment

 **-Si, si. Je pensais à un truc seulement.**

 **-Ah** , dit-il pas très convaincu mais sans rien ajouter.

 **-Oh regarde, on est déjà arriver** , dit-elle déçue.

 **-Dommage, j'm'en serais bien passer de ce bahut.**

 **-De même.**

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Essayant de passer à travers la foule, tout en essayant de ne pas se perdre de vue. Ils finirent vite dans les longs et interminables couloirs du lycée. Bizarrement, personne ne vint les embêter et ils réussirent à aller en cours sans accroc.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, sous les regards surpris des autres mais purent passer, toujours bizarrement, les premières heures de cours tranquillement. Jusqu'à l'heure du midi, où un individu particulièrement chiant coupa leur passage,dans le couloir,encore.

 **-Tiens, tiens. La gloutonne et l'autre truc ensemble, que c'est chou !** lança-t-il amusé, sous les rires moqueurs de certaines personnes qui s'étaient mis à les encercler.

 **-Il s'appelle Law et non pas l'autre truc** , s'écria immédiatement la rose, enlevant le sourire mesquin qui avait apparu sur le visage du punk.

 **-Rien à foutre** , grommela cependant Kidd. **Et c'est chou tu le défends, mais lui n'a rien dit pour le surnom que je viens de te donner.**

 **-Peut-être aussi car je ne le trouve pas insultant. Il me décrit, je pense que tout le monde le sait, donc si tu croyais me blesser, tu t'es royalement planté.**

Le rouge fulmina. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait sur ce ton et il n'y appréciait guère. Et d'où se pouvait être elle qui en aurait le droit ? La petite nouvelle, belle certes, mais pour le moins assez arrogante à son goût. Et puis merde alors ! Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et si les paroles ne servaient à rien contre la rose, la violence était particulièrement sa force. Et si ça ne suffisait toujours pas, il n'aurait qu'à s'attaquer à son nouveau pote, et pis basta ! Donc, il s'avança très vite de la jeune femme et la poussa violemment au sol. Il s'apprêtait à se rejeter sur elle, mais fut retenu par Law.

 **-Ne l'a touche surtout pas** , dit-il d'un ton froid, glacial même et dur.

 **-Ou sinon quoi ?** taquina tout de même la tête rouge, amusé d'entendre ce ton provenir de sa victime de toujours, pour la première fois.

 **-J'te ferais ta fête** , répondit-il toujours sur le même ton, tout en envoyant d'un coup de poing Kidd contre le mur, sous les regards éberlués, choquer des personnes présentes, qui s'étaient également figés.

 **-J'vais te tuer** , cria le rouge tout en envoyant valser le brun, qui ce dernier, eut du mal à se relever immédiatement.

Puis en recevant un autre coup de poing, son regard tomba sur un visage remplie de larmes. Et il se souvint. Il se souvient du matin même avant de rencontrer le maudit poteau. Il se souvint l'avoir regardé comme si elle était une pierre rare et précieuse. Il se souvint de ses belles formes. Il se souvint de ses jolies pommettes, de ses jolies fossettes et de son piercing qui sautillait sur sa joue à chacun de ses mouvements brusques. Et aussi, il se souvint de cette océan violet dans lequel il s'était éperdument noyer. Un océan d'une eau violette et d'une température estivale. L'eau lui brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps, mais le soulageait également. Et cette océan apportait à sa personne, voguant en elle, une sensation d'immense bien-être et une énorme détermination. Une grande confiance et confiance en soi. C'était le plus bel océan dans lequel il aurait pu s'imaginer se laisser se noyer, surtout si rien n'était intervenu. Mais son océan disparaissait à chacune des larmes qui roulaient le long des joues de la rose et il ne pouvait laisser passer ça. L'autre abruti n'avait pas le droit de la faire pleurer. Il rêvait de cet océan, il ne voyait que cet océan violet, où l'horizon était loin et tout près également.

Et tout en pensant aux yeux de la belle Bonney, Law envoya Kidd se scratcher contre le mur. Le punk ne pouvait plus rien faire face à l'excès de rage du brun et il s'évanouit bientôt, sous la puissance des coups.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Même si je m'excuse qu'il soit aussi court, je pense que le prochain chapitre par contre sera surement bien plus long ;)

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'encouragent et aiment ma fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir et je suis tellement contente qu'autant de personnes (même si ce n'est pas beaucoup pour certains) lisent, commentent et suivent mon histoire. Et j'espère, que bientôt, je verrais ce fandom inonder de LawBonney (oh le rêve !)

Bref, je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite, prenez bien soin de vous ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Tout le monde ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard mais je suis quand même de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis encore très navré de cette attente et vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Je ferais également en sorte de ne plus autant tarder ! Même si je vous avoue que j'avais presque terminer d'écrire le chapitre quand mon ordinateur effaça pour je ne sais quel raison tout le contenu. J'avais vraiment la mort mais bon, le voici quand même !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, qui aiment et qui suivent ma fic ! :D

* * *

Et il le frappait, encore, encore et encore. Car il le haïssait et que de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser. Car pendant que son petit ange gardien lui conseillait de cesser ce bordel, il écoutait le petit démon à l'opposer qui lui disait de continuer.

Et il était tellement à fond dedans qu'il n'entendait même pas les voix des adultes lui disant d'arrêter. Pourtant ils s'égosillaient. On aurait pu croire qu'ils le suppliaient presque. Mais leurs efforts restaient vains, même si ils savaient clairement que si le brun continuait de s'acharner ainsi sur le rouquin, ce dernier rendrait peut-être l'âme. Et ça créerait bon nombre de soucis. Alors ils essayèrent tout ce qu'ils leurs passaient par la tête pour le calmer, malgré l'échec total à chaque fois.

Puis...

 **-Law, arrête, s'il te plait.**

Puis quelqu'un réussit où tout le monde échoua.

Le brun, à peine eut-il entendu la voix de la jeune fille qu'il se calma aussitôt. Le voile sombre qui brouillait sa vue disparut et son poing devenu rouge sang se déplia. Il s'avança vers la rose, lui sourit et essuya ses larmes de ses doigts tatoués. Et utilisant la même main, il prit la tête de son amie afin de l'amener contre son torse. Mais tout ceci ne perdura guère, se sentant effroyablement observé, il se souvint que pas mal de gens étaient présents et donc prit l'initiative de s'éclipser sur le champs sans pour autant lâcher la demoiselle. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils se rendirent sur le toit ou autrement dit, l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, pas plus tard qu'hier.

* * *

Une fois hors de vue, les élèves qui s'étaient littéralement figés suite à ce qu'il s'était passé revinrent à la normale et repartirent à leurs activités. Quoique toujours assez surpris de savoir qu'en vérité leur tête de turc favorite pouvait rivaliser avec leur cher Eustass.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas à eux que nous nous intéresserons pour l'instant, mais plutôt aux enseignants.

Ses derniers s'occupaient du pauvre rouquin complètement K.O. Ils compatirent légèrement bien qu'en vérité bon nombre d'entre eux, voire presque la totalité aurait rêvé de se charger ainsi de son cas bien plus tôt et même par eux même. Mais bon, tempis pour eux hein ! Bref, tout en papotant, deux enseignantes, accompagnées par un nouveau prof également, conduisirent l'adolescent à l'infirmerie. Et justement, ce nouveau prof peinait à comprendre. Il ne comprenait tout bonnement pas la raison pour laquelle on ne disait rien à Law, malgré ce qu'il avait commit. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à en demander la raison.

 **-Mais pourquoi personne ne dit rien à celui ayant rendu ce jeune homme dans cet état ?**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai que t'es nouveau, mais tout de même, pas mal de chose sont flagrantes quand même ! Non ?**

- **Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Juste pour te dire que si l'on devait sanctionné tout élève qui se bat, on serait pas sortis de l'auberge. Et pis en plus, ce jeune brun que tu as vu tout à l'heure est bien le plus martyrisé de tous, depuis lontemps ! Et je suis bien contente d'apprendre qu'il s'est fait une amie ou plus, mais n'importe, laisse tomber immédiatement ton histoire de sanction. D'accord ?**

 **-Mais, c'est bien la première fois que je vois sa ! Dans tout les établissements où j'ai travaillé, il y avait toujours une sanction ou autre lors de ce genre d'accident !**

 **-C'est qu'il est têtu celui-là !** ricana la seconde femme.

Celle de tout à l'heure cependant, essayait de ne pas s'énerver et fit comprendre au nouveau dans quel genre d'endroit il avait débarqué.

- **Alors, je vais être plus claire. D'abord, j'ai une question. Ne trouves-tu pas que ce putain de lycée n'est qu'un tas de ruine ?**

 **-Si, mais je vois pas le rapport.**

 **-Le rapport ? C'est que personne n'en a rien à secouer que cet établissement soit dans cet état. Les pions font ce qu'ils veulent, la plupart ont même plusieurs taffs différents afin d'avoir une vie assez correcte. Nous, encore, les profs, on a un salaire assez bien, dirons-nous. Et je peux te dire que même le proviseur et sa clique ne touche pas autant que nous. Car ce lycée n'est pas fait pour crouler sous l'or, mais pour aider à ces jeunes de pouvoir s'en sortir. Car je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais presque tout les élèves de cet établissement n'ont plus de famille ou tout simplement sont dans une galère affreuse. Dans ce lycée, il y a même trois frères, qui ont passé leur enfance dans la rue. Donc, tu vois où je veux en venir ? Alors, si tu t'obstines d'avantage, je pense que tu devrais songer dès maintenant à enseigner ailleurs. Car ces petits ont assez de problèmes dans leurs vies et certains n'ont même pas de parents pour les réprimander une fois rentrés, donc maintenant je mets un point final à cette conversation que j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir. J'espère maintenant que tu as tout pigé.**

Et elle emboîta le pas en laissant son collègue complètement choqué au beau milieu du couloir. Il n'aurait jamais deviné de telles choses, mais c'était à coup sûr la vérité. Bah, il prendrait sur lui et il essayera de ne plus énerver cette femme, car malgré les apparences, elle faisait quand même assez peur.

* * *

Sur le toit, l'ambiance était plus douce. Nos deux protagonistes fumaient chacun une cigarette, tout en se regardant sans cesse du coin de l'oeil. Ils se regardaient, rougissaient, détournaient rapidement leurs regards, puis se regardaient à nouveau. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Ils aimaient tellement ça. Le regard de l'autre. C'était tout bonnement pour eux indescriptible d'expliquer ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir en se regardant ainsi. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était qu'à ces moments là, les battements de leurs coeurs s'accélèraient et qu'ils se sentaient incroyablement bien. Mais leurs échanges prirent soudainement fin par le son très bruyant d'un estomac.

- **Désolé mais j'ai faim...** dit, baissant des yeux et honteusement la rose. Aussi, également déçue de couper le contact-visuel de cette manière.

Mais ceci fit rire le brun, qui à force de trop rire, titilla bien vite les nerfs de la jeune fille qui lui asséna un bon coup qui lui permit de se calmer plus rapidement.

 **-Bon, j'avoue que j'ai faim aussi là, on a qu'à aller en ville ou dans les alentours, histoire de bien manger, et à notre faim** , proposa Law.

- **Bonne idée !** s'enthousiasma la rose, les yeux complètement étoilées à l'idée qu'elle pourrait bientôt se régaler.

Ils s'en allèrent donc. Ne prirent aucun regards en considération. Ne faisant attention à aucune personne sur leur chemin. Et quittèrent très rapidement le lycée, se dirigeant directement en ville. Ils se promenèrent dans une bonne ambiance, rigolant pas mal, tout en cherchant un lieu idéal pour se restaurer. Mais la chance ne leur souriait pas. Soit l'endroit qu'ils trouvaient était fermé, soit pas à leurs goûts, soit trop cher, soit tout simplement bondé de monde. Mais ils ne perdirent pas espoir. Continuant leur marche, quittèrent bientôt la ville pour arriver dans un lieu peu fréquenté mais au paysage assez jolie et remarquèrent un bar-restaurant qui avait l'air pas mal sous ses allures un peu glauques.

 _Le café de l'arnaque_ , que ça s'appelait. Très rassurant comme nom, bizarrement ça leur plut pas mal. L'endroit était pas mal, presque vide, mais une sensation chaleureuse leur vint directement en franchissant le palier. Et ils se rendirent compte que l'intérieur en plus de l'extérieur ressemblait fortement aux bars et tavernes que pouvaient fréquentés des pirates et autres à l'époque ou tout simplement dans les films. La décoration était brève, assez sombre mais ressortait un charme que les couleurs vives n'avaient pas. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait une femme en train de fumer tout en papotant avec un vieil homme en train de boire qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Et à une table près des deux inconnus se trouvait des têtes que le brun avait déjà vu, surtout l'une d'entre elle. Ces personnes déjeunaient dans le plus grand chahut international, mais qui n'empêche, rajoutait un charme à leur bande.

D'ailleurs, un jeune homme arborant un sublime chapeau de paille se tourna vers eux.

 _Monkey D. Luffy_

 **-Hey Taoro et sa copine, venez nous rejoindre !** s'écriait ce dernier, grand sourire.

- **Luffy, cesse de brailler** , lui ordonna le vieillard bien qu'en souriant.

Et sans que l'adolescent ne puisse leur laisser le temps de décliner l'offre ou bien même de l'accepter qu'il s'empara de nos jeunes amis et les emporta jusqu'à leur table. Où se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes, une rousse et une brune, en train de papoter. Pendant qu'un jeune homme au long-pif essayait de calmer la bagarre entre un jeune homme à le chevelure verte avec un autre à la chevelure blonde. Et cette dernière scène était assez marrante. Déjà pour la raison de leur querelle. Car elle viendrait du fait que le vert ait insulté la rousse et que ça n'ait pas plu au blond, qui lui, tout beau prince défendit immédiatement sa mellorine et partit dans une, à ce qu'il parait, énième baston entre les deux, alors que la rousse elle-même ne les calculait même pas. Fin, jusqu'à recevoir une cuillère sur la tête. Ce qui ne lui plut absolument pas et s'empressa de leur asséner des coups de poing au crâne, les assomant presque. Tout ça sous les regards perdus de Law et Bonney, de celui médusée du garçon au long nez et du fou rire inimitable de Luffy et des arrières regards moqueurs des plus âgés, depuis le comptoir.

Puis soudain, Luffy s'adressa à la joyeuse petite bande.

 **-Eh les amis ! Je vous présente Law et sa copine que je connais pas-**

Et d'un coup, le blond de tout à l'heure, miraculeusement guérit de son mal au crâne, se jeta aux pieds de la rose et commença à débiter un flot de conneries.

 **-Ohh ! Ma chère, je vous remercie d'être venue à moi, vous êtes d'une beauté indescriptible ! Oh, cette chance d'avoir pu vous rencontrée ! Mais comment ne vous ai-je pas vu auparavant ? Une beauté telle que vous, loin-**

Mais bon, le pauvre, il fut de nouveau coupé dans sa pitoyable tirade par le poing de la rousse à nouveau.

 **-Merci** , dit Bonney, **je pense que sinon je l'aurai fait moi-même mais je n'osais pas trop**.

- **T'inquiète ne t'en prives pas à l'avenir !** lui affirma la jeune femme en lui souriant. **Et désolé aussi, mais cet abruti est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il voit une belle femme,** **ça en devient pénible. Et même après avoir reçue des centaines de lettres de plaintes, il continue,** soupira t-elle.

Coupant leur dialogue, Luffy se mit à faire les présentations.

 **-Bon les amis lui c'est Taoro Law-**

 **-C'est Trafalgar D. Water Law exactement** , le corrigea, énervé, le brun; n'aimant pas le surnom ou déformation de son nom part le jeune exité.

- **Oui, pardon** , ria-t-il, **et toi** , s'adressant à la rose, **t'es qui ?**

- **Euh, Jewerly Bonney.**

- **Bon et moi c'est Luffy** , dit-il sous les regards désespérés de tout le monde. **La rousse c'est Nami, la brune Robin, le vert Zoro, le blond Sanji et le type au long-pif c'est** **Usopp. Et les vieux là-bas ce sont Shakki et Rayleigh, les proprios. Bref, asseyez-vous, je suis sur que vous avez faim, y'a de la bonne bouffe ici** ! souria-t-il de toutes ses dents en forçant le brun et la rose à s'installer sur les chaises qu'il piqua aux tables voisines.

Faisant mines de ne pas se vexer quand le jeune homme les appela "les vieux", Shakki se rua calmement en cuisine.

A table, les amis de Luffy essayèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à intégrer nos deux amis aux conversations.

 **-Alors, vous êtes ensemble ?** demanda, l'oeil insistant, Nami à la rose.

Cette dernière faillit même s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau avant de jeter un oeil sur le brun et dire que non.

Pour que tout le monde comprennent le plan de table, en ce moment, les filles s'étaient mises entre elles pour papoter en laissant les garçons faire leurs bêtises.

- **Tu voudrais pas ?** demanda Robin.

 **-Je sais pas, je le connais depuis hier seulement !**

 **-Vous iriez bien ensemble** , insista le rousse.

 **-Et vous êtes dans quel lycée ? Vous vous êtes connus comment et tout ?** demanda la brune, curieuse malgré elle.

 **-Dans le lycée One piece et on est dans la même classe. Je suis arrivée que hier matin**.

 **-Ah oui ? Mais nous aussi on est là-bas ! C'est bizarre qu'on est jamais vus l'un d'entre vous !** s'écria Nami avant d'appeler Luffy.

- **Oui Nami ?**

 **-Comment vous vous connaissez avec Law ?**

 **-Bah il est dans ma classe, pourquoi ?**

 **-Nan, pour rien, laisse tomber.**

 **-D'accord** , souria bêtement le jeune homme.

Et la jeune femme, parfois accompagnée de Robin continua de poser un tas de questions à la rose. Et au bout d'un moment,le regard de cette dernière s'éclipsa en direction de Law, qui lui aussi essayait de fuir Luffy. Et pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, leurs regards se retrouvèrent. Et l'échange n'échappa guère aux jeune filles ainsi qu'à Zoro et Sanji.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes ! J'ai essayé de me relire du mieux que j'ai pu mais faut avouer que c'est assez chiant des fois x)

A très vite j'espère ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions s'il y a la moindre chose dont vous ne comprenez pas ou autre ! A plus ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Déjà plus d'un mois d'absence, je suis désolée ! ^^ J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D

* * *

 **-Marimo !**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Vient voir !**

 **-Mais t'as qu'à me le dire, je suis pas à quarante kilomètres !**

 **-Abruti, crétin ! Je le sais, mais c'est privé donc vient par là avant que je t'explose le crâne !**

Zoro soupira bruyamment mais finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à côté du blond. Ce dernier tourna directement la tête vers lui et le vert retint un énième soupir. Il connaissait Sanji par coeur et il savait que l'expression qu'il arborait montrait de l'exitation voire de l'amusement. Et quand monsieur aux sourcils vrillés s'amusait, Zoro en prenait généralement plein la gueule. Imaginant alors une série de mille et une torture, le vert fut tenter de fuir, mais comme dit plus tôt, il connaissait le blond par coeur et ce dernier en profiterait pour le taquiner et le traîter de trouillard et autres sombres idioties. Donc il resta et tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

 **-Tu veux me dire quoi ?** chuchota le vert, car malgré qu'il se soit déplacé et que c'était soit disant une conversation privé, les autres pouvaient les entendre si ils parlaient normalement.

- **T'inquiète ça sera marrant** , lui fit un clin d'oeil le blond tout en souriant.

 **-Ben voyons, la dernière fois que tu m'as sortie cette putain de phrase, je me suis retrouvé dans des situations horribles et grave gênantes !**

 **-Mais non t'abuses !**

 **-J'te signale qu'à un moment j'ai fini déguiser en Maid !**

 **-Tranquille ça t'allais bien !**

 **-J'vais te tuer, j'vais te tuer,** continua ainsi à murmurer dans sa barbe le pauvre marimo incompris.

 **-Bon bref, calme toi c'est bon** , soupira le blond, **t'es fatiguant !**

 **-C'est celui qui dit qui est !**

 **-T-t'es sérieux là ? Putain !** Partit alors Sanji dans un fou rire in-arrêtable.

 **-Ferme là ! C'est sortit tout seul.**

- **Même t'abuses !** se calma un peu le blond. **Ce sont les gosses de maternelle qui ont des répliques comme ça. Tu me déçois.**

 **-Bon ta gueule ! Oublie et dit moi ce que tu voulais me dire !**

 **-Ah oui, en bref, on va mettre Law et Bonney ensemble.**

 **-Ah toi aussi t'as remarqué leurs regards et tout ?**

 **-Ben oui, sinon j'aurais garder mademoiselle pour moi-même. Tu réfléchis un peu dans ta vie ou c'est comment ?**

 **-Reste calme Zoro, zeeeeeeeeeeeeen,** se dit à lui même le vert.

 **-Oui reste calme Zoro surtout** , pouffa à nouveau Sanji, déclanchant une énième bagarre, de nouveau arrêter par vous savez qui. Je vous donne un indice : c'est Nami.

 **-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment au juste ?** demanda alors Zoro en se rasseyant.

 **-Ben je sais pas on improvisera, comme d'hab ! Et pis je pense qu'on va sûrement incruster les filles vu qu'elles aussi je suis sûr qu'elles ont remarqué.**

 **-Ouais pas faux.**

 **-C'est qu'elles sont tellement intelligentes et belles.**

 **-Aucun rapport crétin.**

 **-Pas grave. Mais c'est con là on peut rien faire !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Ben parce que tu veux faire quoi au juste ? Ils mangent, les filles papotent et Law est complètement bloqué au niveau de sa liberté par Luffy.**

 **-Ah ouais c'est vrai !**

 **-En fait j'aurais peut-être une idée mais ça ne marchera jamais donc laisse tomber.**

 **-Et c'est ?**

 **-Que tu joues les ventriloques.**

 **-Que je quoi ? Je te signale que j'en suis pas un et que je vais pas le devenir d'un coup juste pour le plaisir de monsieur du sourcil.**

 **-Oh ferme-là ! Je t'ai dit que ça marcherait pas donc tu le ferra pas de toute manière !**

Le blond se leva alors. Et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- **Tu vas où ?** questionna Usopp.

 **-Fumer.**

 **-On peut pas fumer ici ?** demanda Bonney.

- **Shakki veut pas** , dit Nami.

 **-Mais elle le fait elle.**

 **-Oui ben ça ne concerne qu'elle en fait, les autres c'est dehors.**

 **-Ah d'accord, ben j'y vais aussi alors** , dit Law.

 **-Moi aussi** , suivit Bonney.

 **-Moi aussi** , dit alors Zoro qui se rendait compte que laisser ces deux là avec l'autre taré de cuistot blond excentrique et pervers n'était pas une bonne idée, du tout.

- **Et depuis quand tu fumes au juste ?** demanda Robin.

 **-Je fume pas, faut que je dise un truc au cook.**

 **-Sa peut pas attendre ?** demanda Nami exaspérée.

 **-Non, sinon j'vais oublier,** mentit-il.

Et il sortit à son tour. Dehors, les trois fumeurs avaient déjà bien entamés leurs clopes. Zoro se félicita d'être venu quand il croisa le regard de Sanji. Il le tira légèrement à l'écart.

 **-Abrutit ! Arrête de les regarder comme ça ! On dirait que tu vas les bouffer !**

 **-Non mais je cherchais un plan pour les rapprocher davantage !**

Zoro se retint de l'insulter et rejoignit les peut-être futurs amoureux, en compagnie de Sanji.

 **-Et vous comptez faire quoi cet aprèm sinon ?** demanda le blond, grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Je sais pas, je pensais que je finirais bien par la passé avec Law et vous ?**

 **-On a prévu de bouger à quatre ! Venez si vous voulez !**

 **-Quatre ?** demanda Law.

- **Ouais on sèche avec les filles, mais Luffy et Usopp vont aider Ace** , dit Zoro.

 **-Ace ?** fit la rose.

 **-Le grand-frère de Luffy.**

 **-Hun d'accord. Bon bah moi perso je suis partante et toi Taoro ?** rit Bonney.

 **-S'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça, l'autre taré me rend assez fou comme ça ! Et je viens aussi.**

 **-Parfait** ! s'écria alors Sanji tout content en faisant sursauter la rose.

 **-Il va bien ?** demanda Law au vert.

- **Ouais, ça arrive de temps en temps** , soupira ce dernier. **Le pire c'est quand il débarque dans ma chambre à deux heures** **et quelques du mat car il a soit disant oublier** **quelque chose ou quoi, ça rend fou, tu peux pas dormir tranquille !** faillit s'emporter Zoro, les yeux assassinant le blond.

 **-Parce qu'en plus vous vivez ensemble ?**

 **-Ouais nous six !**

 **-Doit y'avoir de l'ambiance chez vous,** dit Bonney.

 **-Ouais. Et vous vous habitez ensemble ?**

 **-Ben no-** commença à dire Law quand il fut coupé par Sanji qui s'adressa au vert.

 **-C'est bieeen marimo ! Continu ! J'suis avec toi, alleeeeeez !**

 **-Putain mais ferme là !**

 **-Ah oui, chuuuuut,** dit alors le blond en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

Law repartit alors à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Bonney et Zoro, laissant soudainement Sanji tout seul.

 **-Non mais quel crétin fini ç'ui-là !** se plaignait Zoro, à peine assit sur sa chaise.

 **-Eh Luffy, faut qu'on y aille !** s'écria Usopp en se levant, pendant que Sanji revenait à table.

 **-Ah oui ! A tout à l'heure les amis ! Venez mangez à la maison ce soir vous deux !**

 **-Euh..d'accord,** répondit Bonney.

Et ils sortirent rapidement.

 **-On bouge aussi ?** demanda Sanji. **Au fait j'ai inviteé nos nouveaux amis** , dit-il aux filles avec les yeux brillants tel un gamin.

Ils se levèrent donc et s'en allèrent à leur tour, après que Shakki ait refusé que Law paye et après que Robin ait expliqué qu'ils leurs faisaient tout gratuits et qu'à eux aussi maintenant,visiblement. Ils marchèrent une dixaine de minutes avant de conclure, surtout par le caractère cochon des filles, Nami en tête, de faire les magasins.

 **-Mais Nami, je te signale que t'as soit disant déjà refait ta garde robe y'a une semaine !**

 **-Déjà une semaine ? Et ben dit donc !**

 **-Les filles...** commença Bonney, **euh comment dire et ben je me demande si les boutiques que vous ferez me corresponderont totalement ?**

 **-On verra bien** , dit Robin.

Assistant à cette scène, le tatoué ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sans voir les regards, un peu plus différents, des deux autres garçons. Puis rapidement, ils suivèrent les filles dans les magasins. Toutes trois se disperssèrent en se retrouvant facilement toutefois. Law et Zoro s'assirent dans un coin et Sanji se dirigea du coin des maillots de bains, sous vêtements et sans oublier aussi les cabines d'essayages pour femmes.

Après un malheureux accident, le blond fut envoyer fissa vers Zoro sur ordre de Nami. Pendant que les filles continuaient leur shopping, les mecs galéraient clairement.

 **-Putain, on peut me dire pourquoi on finit toujours par faire ce que ces deux là veulent ?** s'écria Zoro, saouler.

 **-Car elles sont merveilleuses,** dit Sanji l'oeil en coeur.

 **-Ben voyons, le contraire m'aurait étonné.**

 **-Eh Law !**

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-Tu les trouve comment les filles ?**

 **-Je sais pas, elles sont jolies, après j'avoue que la rousse fait un peu flipper quand elle s'énerve. Et toi Zoro ?**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu demandes à Zoro ? Alors que c'est moi qui t'ais posé la question !** s'insurgea le blond.

 **-Parce que je pense déjà connaître la réponse.**

 **-Ben elles sont pas mal, même si Robin est plus mon style que la sorcière et le bonbon.**

 **-Ah oui ?** s'étonna Law. **Je pensais que t'étais gay pourtant.**

 **-Pardon ?**

Sanji explosa de rire.

 **-Avec Sanji, je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble.**

Le blond stoppa net son rire et regarda le brun d'un air assassin, accompagné de Zoro.

 **-Pff, mais si vous finissez ensemble, je ne serais même pas choquer.**

 **-Cause toujours. J'suis pas assez désespéré pour me tourner vers les marimos tel que marimo !**

 **-A croire que j'le suis moi ! Imbécile !**

Laissant alors les deux se disputer, Law chercha Bonney du regard et ne la lâcha plus une fois trouvée. Elle était au rayon des soutiens-gorges. Il la vit tâter certains, sûrement pour voir si c'était rembourré ou pas. Il se demanda alors quel était la taille de poitrine de la rose.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis. Le reste de leur après-midi se déroula ainsi. Seulement une fois que les filles décidèrent que c'était assez, ils partèrent dans un café pour se rafraîchir le gosier sous la chaleur cuisante sous laquelle ils se baladaient. Mais ne restèrent pas longtemps. Le patron n'ayant pas apprécié les bagarres et disputes répétés des deux exités. Alors, avec du coup une Nami extrêmement énervée, il se rendèrent chez les Mugi.

Ils habitaient dans une immense propriété, dotés de plusieurs chambres et pièces en tout genre. De spacieuses salles de bains, et également dans les environs de quatre WC. Un jacuzzi rodait dans une pièce, non loin d'une petite serre bien entretenue. Et la déco était grave sympas, avec un mélange complet de six choses différentes. Comme des sabres par ci, des bouquins par là. Une grande cuisine qui avait même un gros frigo avec un cadenas. Et dans le salon, qui était également une très grande pièce était installé un grand écran plat avec plusieurs étagères et babioles disposés en tout genre. Law et Bonney furent immédiatement sous le charme de la demeure. Qui de plus, avait un grand jardin. Une grande piscine, du matériel à barbecue, des transats et tout trucs du genres. Et dans un coin étaient cultivés quelques mandariniers appartenant apparemment à la rousse et qui ne laissait personne les toucher. Et quand ils arrivèrent, deux boules brunes descendirent les rejoindre.

Luffy, immédiatement, proposa de dîner, ce qui pour une fois fut acceptée. Nos deux protagonistes découvrirent alors la succulente cuisine de Sanji.

 **-Wow, je pensais pas que tu savais cuisiner** , lâcha Law.

 **-Toi je ne te réponds même plus, t'es méchant avec moi.**

 **-Juste parce que je t'ai foutu un vent ?**

 **-UN vent ?**

Zoro explosa de rire.

 **-J'avoue qu'il en a mangé quand même pas mal** , dit ce dernier.

 **-Il avait cherché.**

Le blond, vaincu, ne continua plus mais prit quand même le compliment du brun qui lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé de meilleur. Bonney aussi le félicita, se goinfrant en compagnie de Luffy. Bientôt rassasiés, ils s'installèrent vite dans les canapés. Luffy proposa de jouer à un jeu. Offre cette fois rejetée. Pour la bonne raison qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas joués à un jeu ridicule sortit de l'imagination du brun et qu'aussi ils étaient un peu fatigués et que l'heure était déjà un peu tardive. Pour preuve, Usopp et Nami ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Et se fut également décidé que leurs deux invités seraient leurs hôtes pour la nuit.

Il y avait plusieurs chambres, mais la plupart étant en pagayes, seul une seule avait put être libérée. Tout le monde, petit à petit partit se coucher. Au final, Law et Bonney se dirigèrent dans la chambre. Guetter tout deux par les fouines cachés qu'étaient Zoro et Sanji, vite accompagnés de Robin, dernière encore éveillée.

 **-Oh Robin, c'est vrai que y'avait pas d'autres chambres ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non ! Y'en avait encore une, mais je voulais les laisser ensemble** , rit-elle sous cape.

 **-Bon, ils comptent juste dormir là ?** s'impatienta Zoro au bout d'un quart d'heure.

 **-Patience Zoro, il fait bien trop chaud pour ça.**

Ils se turent soudainement quand ils entendirent les voix des personnes qu'ils espionnaient.

 **-T'arrive à dormir ?** demanda Law.

 **-Non, j'ai trop chaud.**

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent donc sur le balcon, assez large, de la chambre.

- **On dort là ?** proposa Bonney.

 **-Partant. J'en peux** **plus de cette chaleur.**

Mais le sommeil ne les gagnait pas. Ils s'asseyèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien, espérant gagner le sommeil ainsi. Trouvant un cendrier, ils se grillèrent quelques clopes. Petit à petit, leurs paupières leurs devinrent lourdes. Ils se regardèrent alors, avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Law fit un bisou sur la joue de la rose, enroula son bras derrière ses épaules et s'endormit ainsi. Tout sourire ils étaient. Tout comme les trois fouines, qui tout de même leur mit des coussins sous la tête et une légère couverture au cas où la nuit s'avérait devenir fraîche.

Et ils s'en allèrent. Se demandant bien comment sera fait le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'essaierais de ne plus mettre autant de temps pour publier la suite ! A la prochaine ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Je tiens immédiatement à m'excuser pour ce chapitre très court ! Je voulais le faire plus long mais je ne voulais pas déformer la fin donc je pense que je me rattraperais dans le chapitre suivant !

Autrement, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui aiment, suivent et commentent ma fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive à continuer ! D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas mettre trois plombs pour publier le prochain chapitre ! Pour l'instant, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de One piece appartiennent à Oda.

* * *

Au petit matin, tout le monde était réunit en bas, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Attendez, pardon, mauvais compte. Il manquait deux personnes. Nami le remarqua et monta directement à l'étage. Entra sans prévenir dans une des chambres et se mit à appeler ses amis en rigolant.

 **-Zoro et Sanji ont dormit ensemble ! Les gars venez vite !** s'exclaffait-elle.

Les autres, piquer par la curiosité, ainsi que très étonnés rejoignèrent la jeune femme. Et s'empressèrent, chacun leur tour, d'immortaliser le moment, avec leurs téléphones, tout en se marrant. Bientôt, le boucan réveilla les deux jeunes hommes.

 **-Bordel marimo, que fais-tu dans mon lit !**

 **-C'est MON lit !**

 **-Désolé de te décevoir Sanji, mais Zoro a raison,** dit alors Robin.

Sanji rougit, Zoro s'assied au bord du lit et les autres s'en allèrent. Seule la grande brune resta près d'eux. Elle pouffa. Ils ne furent même pas vexés ou étonnés, ils savaient très bien qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à se retenir quand les autres étaient là.

 **-Oh les gars, y s'est passé quoi ? Vous auriez pu vous faire cramer !**

 **-Tu penses qu'ils ont deviner ?** demanda Sanji en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

 **-Je ne pense pas, après tout ça ne se voit pas du tout que vous êtes ensemble.**

 **-Mais ils nous ont vu dormir ensemble Robin !** s'écria Zoro.

 **-Et alors ? Sanji peut très bien dire qu'il est en réalité somnambule ou alors qu'il s'est trompé de chambre !**

 **-Mais c'est moi qui passe pour le crétin après !** protesta le blond.

 **-Car tu l'es ! T'aurais pu te réveiller !** dit Zoro.

 **-Ben voyons, toi aussi j'te signale !**

 **-Oh les gars !** s'interposa Robin. **Ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Vous verrez en descendant, je suis certaine que les autres s'en foutent et qu'ils n'ont juste retenus comme quoi toi Zoro, tu tenais Sanji comme s'il était ton doudou !**

 **-Quel horreur, les autres vont croirent que j'ai toujours eu un doudou !**

 **-D'ailleurs, t'en avais ?** demanda innocemment Sanji.

 **-Bien-sûr que non.**

 **-Ah, c'est dommage. Ca t'aurais rendu encore plus mignon.**

 **-Bordel, mais t'as vraiment des fantasmes chelous !**

 **-On en parle des tiens ?**

 **-Les garçons !** s'écria Robin en se pinçant ensuite l'arrête du nez. **Sérieusement, fermez-là ! Vous êtes épuisants !**

 **-ROBINNN ! Nous on sort ! On se rejoint plus tard !** cria Usopp d'en bas.

 **-D'accord !** répondit la brune.

Ils entendèrent alors le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermer. Alors, ils descendèrent. Pendant que les garçons déjeunaient, la jeune femme partit à l'étage récupéré son téléphone qu'elle avait oublié. En bas, les jeunes hommes avaient oubliés leur gêne et leur panique. Ils étaient limite l'un sur l'autre, en tout cas ils étaient complètement collés. Le blond laissa sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule de Zoro tandis que ce dernier tendit un petit bout de pain plein de confiture en direction de la bouche de Sanji qui s'empressa de le manger en souriant sous le regard attendrit de Robin qui venait de revenir. Elle les trouvait adorable et très beaux ensemble. Se demandait aussi chaque jour quand ils songeraient à le dire aux autres. Seule elle était au courant, pour les avoir prit en flague pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Et depuis, elle veillait à que tout aille bien entre eux deux et que personne ne découvrent leur relation secrète.

Rapidement, elle s'assied à table afin de terminer son café pendant que les jeunes hommes s'en allèrent pour se préparer. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Nami.

 _"Tu fais quoi soeurette ?"_

 _"Je suis en cours, j'ai v'la les choses à te raconter, tu vas halluciner !"_

 _"Y s'est passé quoi en si peu de temps ?"_

 _"Trop long, je t'explique plus tard ! Vous allez venir ou pas ?"_

 _"Ouais, je pense qu'on sera là pour l'heure de la récré"_

 _"Parfait ! Je t'expliquerais à ce moment là alors !"_

 _"Dac, vas-y"_

- **Tu parles à qui Robin ?** demanda Zoro en descendant les marches.

 **-Nami. Ils sont en cours, on les retrouvera à la récré.**

 **-D'accord ! Oi, la blondinette !** s'écria-t-il en direction de l'étage. **On a pas toute la journée, grouille toi !**

 **-Ferme-là, je retrouve pas mon portable !**

 **-Tu regardes où là, au juste ?**

 **-Dans ma chambre !**

 **-Crétin ! Il est dans la mienne !**

 **-C'est toi le crétin !** Deux minutes plus tard... **Ah oui, t'avais raison !**

Zoro soupira, Robin rit sous cape et finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils réussirent à sortir. Le quartier était complètement désert, alors en marchant, les deux amoureux marchèrent main dans la main. Seulement au dernier détour avant d'arriver devant le lycée, ils se détachèrent avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de les voir.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cour de l'établissement et se posèrent sur l'un des bancs tout au fond. Sanji alluma sa clope et les autres les rejoirent. Y comprit Law et Bonney, traînés tout deux par la bête énergique qu'était Luffy. Bien que personne ne le disait, ils avaient de la peine pour eux deux de devoir se coltiner le brun dans leur classe. Au moins eux, pouvaient avoir un petit moment de répit en étant dans des classes différentes que lui. Il était tellement fatiguant ce maudit Mugiwara.

Arrivés, Nami tira Robin et Bonney à l'écart.

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda Robin, malgré elle, très curieuse.

 **-On a découvert que Law se faisait complètement martyriser par presque tout le bahut.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Ouais, je crois que nous étions les seuls à ne rien savoir ! Et ce matin Kidd à commencer à taquiner ou se foutre de la gueule de Law bref et on a tout découvert à ce moment. Luffy à littéralement péter les plombs ! Si on l'avait pas arrêter, l'autre rouquin aurait eut besoin d'avoir recourt à la chirurgie esthétique.**

 **-Oh bah putain, je ne m'attendais pas à sa. Je pensais que Kidd et Law étaient rivaux quand on a sut hier qu'ils s'étaient battus.** Elle se tourna vers la rose. **Et toi ça va ?**

 **-Super ! Surtout que je suppose que l'autre tête rouge n'embêtera plus Law, pas vrai ?** demanda t-elle comme une enfant, ce qui fit sourire ses deux nouvelles amies.

 **-Promis,** répondit Nami.

- **Personne ne touchera plus à ton amoureux !** dit la brune.

 **-Ce n'est pas mon amoureux !**

 **-Va le faire à d'autres, pas à nous** , rit la rousse.

 **-Bon d'accord. Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, je ne l'aime pas, je le connais que depuis trois jours à tout cassé. Mais il me plait.**

 **-Ben voilà, tu vois bien qu'on s'en doutait !**

 **-Et tu comptes lui dire quand ?**

 **-Jamais !**

 **-Ben, pourquoi ?**

 **-Je le connais pas encore assez et tout et tout...**

 **-Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'arguments** , soupira la rousse avant de lui sourire. **Bon bah tu nous dira quand tu seras prête et on t'aidera.**

 **-Sérieusement ?**

 **-Bien-sûr ! Nous sommes amies maintenant !**

Bonney sourit et Law, qui la fixait au loin sourit également.

- **Oi Law** , s'adressa Luffy au brun, **pourquoi tu regardes tout le temps bonbon ?**

 **-Je ne la regarde pas.**

 **-Ben si, tu la regardes tout le temps, comme Usopp avec Perona !**

- **Luffy, tais-toi** ! s'écria long-nez.

 **-Ben c'est vrai mon cher Usopp,** dit le buisson sur pattes.

Le dit Usopp rougit alors de la tête aux pieds et pendant que les gars explosèrent de rire, les filles vinrent les rejoindre. Malheureusement ça sonna et ils se rendèrent paresseusement en direction de leurs salles de classe.

Luffy, Law et Bonney étaient en cours de mathématiques. Le Mugi s'était endormit aux cotés de son pote Coby. Au fond de la salle, Law et Bonney parlaient. Ah, autant pour moi de nouveau, ils avaient décidés de ne pas communiquer par la voie orale. Ils préféraient parler avec des post-it. Allez savoir pourquoi... Et ça durait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Leur table était complètement envahie par des petits papiers collants orange et jaune. Ils se racontaient tout et rien sur leurs petits papiers, bien que les plus intéressants furent les derniers. Voyez par vous même.

 _"J'ai envie de toucher tes beaux cheveux roses, mais les gens vont trouver sa bizarre..."_

 _"Moi, j'ai envie de jouer avec ta joue"_

 _"Ca te dirais de manger chez moi ce soir ?"_

Elle ne répondit pas avec l'un des post-it. Elle préféra rapprocher ses lèvres des oreilles du brun et murmurer un _**"oui"**_ qui fit frisonner Law.

Il sourit, elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus, et dans son doux sommeil, Luffy sourit.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A plus ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Enfin, ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore de mettre autant de temps pour poster ! Mais j'espère que vous arrivez toujours à suivre !

Merci beaucoup à **Lawiki** , **Ic'ilver** et **Gol D Aiko** , pour vos reviews, vos remarques, etc, que j'adore et qui me font avancer dans mon histoire.

Et surtout merci à **Adeyyo** et **Toshiro-Hitsugaga222** qui me motivent et qui me harcèlent pour avoir la suite à chaque fois, et pour vos reviews !

Et merci aussi à ceux qui suivent et aiment. Je vous aime tous ! (Ah là là, petite déclaration d'amour, c'est chou) xD

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 **-Voilà, on est arrivé !** dit Law en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de chez lui, invitant Bonney à rentrer.

Cette dernière rentra alors rapidement dans le modeste appartement de son ami, grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, puis examina la pièce du regard.

Les murs étaient peints en gris. Original dans le fait que les gens préfèrent généralement des couleurs froides pour les pièces principales comme le salon. Bref, rien n'ornait les murs, hormis peut-être une petite horloge avec un drôle de logo. Ce n'était pas luxueux, y'avait que l'essentiel. Il y avait une espèce de grande commode, elle se demandait ce qu'il mettait dedans. Sur son dessus rodait une cartouche de cigarettes, un briquet et toutes sortes de diverses choses comme un parfum, des pièces de monnaies, des feuilles, etc... Et puis y'avait le canapé dans lequel Bonney s'était confortablement installée. Une table-basse juste devant avec encore plus de bordel que sur la commode. Et puis face à elle, un assez grand écran plat, sûrement le seul truc dans lequel le jeune homme se serait fait un petit kiff. Elle adorait l'atmosphère. Vraiment ce qu'elle aimait et ce qui correspondait au brun.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, une fois après avoir finit d'examiner le salon, elle prit conscience de l'abscence de Law. Elle se leva donc, ouvrit la première porte devant laquelle elle passa, directement à sa droite. Malheureusement ce n'était que les toilettes. Elle continua alors avec la suivante et tomba sur la salle de bain. Elle rentra dans la pièce et fut étonnée de constater que la couleur des murs étaient d'un magnifique vert turquoise. Il avait une douche, pas de baignoire, mais tout de même assez jolie et avec une vitre comme teinté d'où l'on ne distingue pas l'intérieure. A coté, un miroir, un lavabo et une très petite étagère sur le mur où rodent parfum, dentifrice et des trucs du genre. Et pour finir, dans le coin tout à droite, le coin de la machine à laver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant les pulls et les caleçons traîner parterre. Sur cette dernière image, elle sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte à côté.

Elle tomba sur la chambre du brun. Par respect, elle fut tenté de refermer la porte, mais quelque chose l'attira et au lieu de reculer, elle avança. C'était, comme pour les autres pièces de l'appart, seulement constitué de l'essentiel. Un grand lit, collé au mur de droite, qui avait l'air tellement confortable qu'elle aurait voulu s'allonger et s'étendre dedans. A l'opposé du coin du lit, une grande armoire avec un miroir dessus. Des chaussures et des habits trainaient toujours parterre. Et puis, à côté du lit, une petite table de nuit avec une magnifique lampe de chevet dessus, ainsi qu'une multiprise. De là, en suivant l'un des fils, elle vit un ordinateur planqué à moitié sous le lit. Et puis, sur la table de nuit, elle remarqua un très petit cadre. Il y avait une photo dedans, de deux enfants. Un petit garçon qui devait être Law et une petite fille qui lui ressemblait énormément et qui souriait de façon très chaleureuse. Bonney sourit alors, comme inciter par la gamine.

- **C'est ma p'tite-soeur** , lui dit une voix derrière elle, qui l'a fit sursauter. Il avait dit ça sur un ton assez triste.

- **Désolé, je voulais pas euh je voulais pas rentrer prendre partir photo-**

 **-Eh panique pas, y'a rien de grave, j't'en veux pas** , se mit-il à rire.

Elle reposa la photo et cacha son visage pour que le brun évite de voir qu'elle rougit. Mais Law n'était pas dupe et voulait voir la tête de la rose avec les joues complètement rouges. Donc, quand elle voulut sortir, il lui bloqua le passage, la prit dans ses bras et lui fit relever la tête.

- **T'es mignonne.**

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il voulait juste voir sa bouille quand elle rougit. Mais il finit par se noyer dans ses iris. Mais pas comme d'habitude. Cette fois-là, le contact visuel, il le coupa de lui-même pour plutôt fixer ses belles lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser. Y finit par sourire et puis ils sortirent tous deux. Ils retournèrent dans le salon.

 **-Comment t'es arrivé dans ma chambre au faite ?**

 **-Je te cherchais, j'crois avoir fait le tour de toutes les pièces.**

 **-A part la cuisine, où j'étais.**

 **-Ah zuuut !**

Le brun sourit, puis finit par rougir à son tour à la remarque de la rose.

- **Tu sais que du coup j'ai vu que t'aimais bien laisser trainer tes caleçons parterre, presque partout** , rit-elle.

- **Tu veux manger quoi ?**

 **-Comment tu changes de sujet !** continua-t-elle de rire en lui tapant gentillement le bras.

 **-T'as vraiment une frappe de fillette** , continua-t-il de taquiner.

 **-Tu veux que je te tapes vraiment ?** demanda Bonney en montrant son poing.

 **-Non, c'est bon, je prend pas le risque, on sait jamais si t'as de la force en vrai.**

Bonney sourit alors de satisfaction.

 **-Elle est où ta cuisine ?**

 **-Là** , dit-il en désignant la seule porte du côté gauche, du doigt.

Elle y alla alors. Elle ouvrit le frigo, prit deux-trois trucs et appela Law.

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-Pourquoi y'a un paquet de gâteaux et du gel douche dans ton frigo ?**

 **-Ah merde, j'devais être fatigué ou défoncer,** rit-il malgré lui, provoquant également le rire de la rose.

- **Tiens, mets-les à leurs places.**

Il s'éxécuta, et après être revenu de la salle de bain, il observa la jeune-fille, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Elle avait sortie des produits, qu'il ne voyait pas très bien de là où il était. Il la regarda déballer des choses, allumer le gaz, s'emparer d'une poêle. Elle allait en faite tellement vite que c'était impossible pour Law de tout voir exactement. Bientôt, il sentit une bonne odeur venir lui chatouiller les narines. Il se rapprocha d'elle, se positionna à ses côtés et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux roses. Il accouda son bras gauche sur le comptoir tout en continuant à jouer avec les cheveux de la rose avec sa main droite, en souriant comme un bébé et ne pouvant détacher ses iris gris du beau visage de son "amie".

 **-Ca sent bon, tu fais quoi ?**

 **-Juste du poulet avec ma sauce secrète et du riz.**

 **-C'est quoi ta sauce secrète ?**

 **-C'est secret.**

 **-Pas juste.**

- **Tant pis. Bordel, j'dois être la seule fille qui ait autant faim quand elle cuisine !**

Elle laissa alors la nourriture cuire, se détacha aussi en quelque sorte de Law. Elle prit une cigarette dans le paquet sur le meuble à côté d'elle, aussi le briquet qui trainait à côté puis se l'alluma, tira deux barres et partit se positionner au côté de Law à nouveau.

 **-Tu peux continuer ? S'il te plaît.**

 **-De ?**

 **-De jouer avec mes cheveux, j'sais pas pourquoi mais ça fait du bien.**

Il reprit alors les mèches roses, tout sourire. De temps en temps, il l'a chatouilla avec son bras gauche. Puis la rose finit par tirer une latte et se détacha du brun, en lui donnant le reste de la clope tandis qu'elle retourna aux fourneaux avant que leur dîner ne brûle par inadvertance. Law, lui, sortit alors deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts et les ramena dans le salon, sur la table basse. Au passage, il alluma la télévision. Il se rendit de nouveau dans la cuisine, ramena le peu de choses qu'il manquait et se posa alors dans le canapé, attendant avec impatience la bouffe et surtout la jeune fille qui avait cuisiné cette dernière. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver, grand sourire en hurlant presque, des _"fait gaffe c'est chaud !",_ qui fit rire le brun.

A la fin du repas, se fut au tour de Law de se bouger et il ramena alors la vaiselle dans la cuisine. Il le fit avec hâte et revint vite se réinstaller au près de la rose.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Law était confortablement posé dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse et la tête de Bonney sur les genoux. Elle s'était allongée, les pieds sur les bords du canapé à cause du manque de place. Mais pourtant elle semblait être hyper à l'aise.

 **-Oh, Bonney ?**

 **-Hm ?** Elle releva la tête vers lui.

 **-Pourquoi on se parlait avec des post-it, en cours ?**

 **-Aucune idée, mais c'était marrant,** sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et puis prit la télécommande des mains de la rose.

 **-Ca suffit, tu trouves rien d'intéressant depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **-Pas ma faute.**

 **-Je sais. Je vais mettre un film. T'aimes bien les films d'horreur ?**

 **-Ca va, mais mets pas de truc gorre.**

Il mit alors un vieux film qui avait l'air bien, sans faire trop gaffe au titre ou quoi. Ils regardèrent tranquillement. Et Law comprit que la rose lui avait très légèrement mentit. Elle flippait pour rien. C'était donc impossible qu'elle soit disant aime les films d'horreur. Mais il ne dit rien, au contraire il sourit et continua de visionner le film. Puis, un peu plus tard, une scène beaucoup plus flippante que les autres eut lieu. La rose sursauta, étouffa un cri et tourna sa tête du côté de Law et s'agrippa fort à sa main. Il ne broncha même pas. Elle leva alors les yeux. Il ne l'a regardait pas, il regardait le film. Elle le trouva beau. Et elle bloqua sur ses lèvres.

Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ramena la tête de Law jusqu'à elle. Et l'embrassa fougueusement. Une fois fait, de gêne, elle essaya de se relever et bouger, mais le brun l'a retint, l'a remit comme elle était et l'embrassa identiquement à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A plus ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ! Je sais, comme d'hab j'ai mis du temps pour poster ceci, mais j'avais un peu galérer à un moment et parfois j'suis en manque de temps et d'envie de venir sur le forum à cause de la fatigue. Je suis désolée. J'essayerais, à l'avenir, de trouver un meilleur équilibre, une meilleure régularité, mais sorry, pour le moment j'suis ainsi ! Bref, pas plus de bla bla, voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

* * *

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent, leurs souffles se démêlèrent et leurs visages s'éloignèrent. Law redressa la tête, grand sourire aux lèvres en sentant toujours la tête de Bonney sur ses genoux. Cette dernière était dans un état minable. Elle souriait béatement tout en ayant les joues complètement rougies. Ses cheveux commençaient à légèrement être en bataille et ses grands yeux violets et brillants la rendaient effroyablement mignonne. C'était aussi ce que se disait le brun en la regardant. Mais son sourire disparût légèrement. Bonney, pleurait. Elle n'émettait aucun bruit, aucun son, mais ses yeux se vidaient de larmes qui dévalaient ensuite lentement tout le long de ses joues. Il s'empressa de les essuyer.

 **-Qu'est ce qui va pas, Bonney ?**

 **-Tout va bien.**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **-Je pleure ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-J'ai cru que c'était qu'un rêve. Et j'voulais pas me réveiller.**

Il l'embrassa.

 **-C'est pas un rêve,** dit-il.

Elle l'enlaça alors. Et tandis qu'elle allait de nouveau en quête des lèvres du brun, un portable sonna bruyamment. Le bruit tonnant trop fort, ils ne purent ignorer et Bonney décrocha alors.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ouais, Law, t'as changé de voix ?**

 **-Abruti, c'est Bonney !**

 **-Oh bonbon, ça va ?**

Tout le monde aura donc deviner qu'il s'agissait de Luffy.

Bonney leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et aussi curieuse de savoir quelles étaient les voix derrière le chapeau de paille ainsi que la raison pour laquelle y semblait complètement essoufflé.

 **-Moi super, mais pourquoi tu respires fort comme ça toi ?**

 **-Parce que on est en train de courir avec les gars, vous êtes où ?**

 **-Chez Law, pourquoi ? Y se passe quoi là ?**

 **-Envoie l'adresse par message !**

 **-Eh mais pourquoi ? T'écoutes quand je parle ?**

 **-C'est urgent, envoie et ta gueule !** cria alors Zoro avant de raccrocher, bien qu'elle avait entendu les réprimandes sur sa manière de parler de la part de Sanji et même Usopp.

 **-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda Law.

La rose envoya l'adresse par sms au brun avant de se tourner vers Trafalgar.

 **-Y'a les gars qui arrivent, je sais pas pourquoi et j'ai l'impression qu'ils fuient quelque chose.**

 **-Ah** , lâcha -il seulement. Préférant tirer gentiment le bras de la rose pour l'attirer à lui et la faire ensuite s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Et la serra fort dans ses bras.

 **-Bonney ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-On est ensemble ou pas ?**

 **-J'sais pas, tu veux quoi toi ?**

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Ce que tu décideras.**

 **-J'veux que tu sois à moi.**

 **-Fait gaffe, si c'est comme ça, alors t'es juste à moi aussi alors.**

 **-T'inquiète, je connais personne d'autre qui me veut de toute manière. Et je veux personne d'autre aussi t'façon.**

Bonney sourit et tandis qu'elle commençait à rapprocher de nouveau ses lèvres de celles du brun, on ouvrit rapidement et avec brutalité la porte d'entrée.

Luffy apparut, courra s'asseoir auprès du nouveau couple. Usopp le suivait de près et s'assit près de lui. Enfin Zoro et Sanji arrivèrent. Zoro siffla en apercevant la rose sur le brun tandis que Sanji faisait semblant de se lamenter. Mais boon, ça seul le vert le savait.

 **-Comment je le savais trop bien que vous finiriez ensemble vous deux !** s'écria Luffy.

Law et Bonney lui sourirent, avant de tomber sous l'exaspération à la suite de la prochaine question du brun.

 **-Alors le bébé, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?**

 **-C'est un phoque** , répondit tout de même la jeune femme tout en se retenant de rire, comme ses autres camarades.

Le pire était qu'il avait vraiment l'air de gober ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur les questions plus idiotes les unes des autres du brun, elle se rendit à la cuisine afin de se dégoter un paquet de gâteaux. Le repas ne l'avait visiblement pas du tout calé. Elle revint ensuite rapidement auprès des gars avec un paquet de granola dans les mains, se coucha littéralement sur Law en mettant ses pieds sur Luffy dans le plus grand je m'en foutisme existant et ignora carrément le petit brun à la cicatrice qui lui réclamait des gâteaux.

 **-Oh c'est bon, ferme là Luffy, bon sang !** s'exclama Usopp, lassé des demandes incessantes et malheureusement bruyantes de son ami.

 **-Bon, au faite, pourquoi vous êtes là ?** demanda Law.

 **-On fuit les deux folles là, ces tarés de sorcières !** dit Zoro.

- **N'insulte pas mes princesses, Marimo !** s'écria alors Sanji en le frappant.

 **-Ouais, bref, elles vous ont fait quoi ?** demanda Bonney.

 **-On a massacré la baraque avec un petit jeu improvisé** , répondit Usopp en riant alors qu'il repensait à leurs conneries.

 **-J'ai envoyé une tarte dans la tronche de Nami, fallait voir, c'était géant !** se vanta Zoro tout en recevant un énième coup de la part de son petit-ami secret.

 **-J'ai renversé le café à Robin sur elle et son bouquin quand elle lisait à côté de moi, elle était grave furax, elle faisait trop peur !**

 **-Désolé de vous demandez sa les gars, mais vous êtes sûr d'avoir des couilles un peu ? Ou alors elles sont molles comme pas possible ? Voire vous en avez pas ?** demanda Bonney, effaçant tous rire, tous sourire aux garçons, à part Law qui se prit d'un fou rire énorme.

 **-Bien sûr que j'en ai ! T'veux les voir peut-être ?** s'écrièrent, rageurs, les quatre invités surprises d'un coup !

 **-Calmooooos, bah pourquoi vous avez autant peur de Robin et Nami ?**

 **-J'l'ai dit dès le début ! Elles sont folles, tarées, sadiques, égoïstes, brutes, violentes, et j'en passe !** dit Zoro.

 **-Tu m'as fait mal au crâne** , soupira Bonney.

La jeune femme, avant qu'un autre ne parle, s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro de la rouquine.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-ILS SONT AVEC VOUS, PAS VRAI ? J'VAIS LES TUER? LES MASSACRER, LES TRUCIDER, LES DÉCAPITÉS, LES ÉVENTRER, JE FERAIS TOUT A CES PETITS CONS, CRÉTINS, DÉBILES ET ABRUTIS FINI ! FILE MOI L'ADRESSE DE LA OU VOUS ETES !**

 **-J't'envoie en message.**

Elle raccrocha, se serra fort à Law, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine du brun. Ce dernier lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Les autres furent perdus un bon moment, avant qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Nami et Robin ne déboulent d'un coup, énervées à bloc.

 **-Qui est le petit con qui s'est permis de rentrer dans ma chambre et de fouiner dans mes affaires ?** cria Nami avant d'enchaîner. **Et qui a cassé une des lampes du salon, l'une** **des vitres, la porte de la salle de bain du haut ? Qui a fait une bataille de tarte, en m'en envoyant une au passage, sa je sais qui s'est d'ailleurs, tu perds rien pour attendre Zoro. Bref, j'en étais à où ? Ah oui ! Qui a faillit péter l'une des machines à laver et pour finir, qui vous a permis de faire une bataille d'eau à l'intérieur de la maison alors qu'on a un putain d'énorme jardin ? Je veux des réponses tout de suite avant de vous tuer. Non mais j'en peux plus quoi, j'crois que j'vais vous vendre un jour j'crois ! Non, encore mieux ! Vous envoyez dans un hôpital psychiatrique histoire d'être enfin débarrassé de vous ! Non mais j'ai mieux en faite, je crois qu'il faut tout simplement que je vous tue, ce sera plus simple !**

 **-Nami, c'est pas ma faute, la porte de ta chambre elle était ouverte, c'était comme si elle me disait: "entre Luffy, entre, j'attend que toi bébé" !**

Et hop, une bosse.

 **-Pour ma gouverne Nami chérie, c'est Zoro qui a cherché la merde, s'pas de ma faute si la vitre et la porte se sont pétés.**

Et hop deux bosses. Une chacune.

 **-Je testais un nouveau lance-pierre et la lampe est tombé d'un coup, mais j'ai pas fait exprès.**

Et hop une bosse.

 **-La bataille de tarte c'est l'idée d'Usopp et si je te l'ai envoyé en pleine tronche c'est parce que t'étais tout simplement sur la trajectoire, t'avais qu'à bouger.**

Dix bosses en plus pour le cactus ambulant.

 **-La machine c'est moi pardon, shi shi shi !**

Une bosse à nouveau pour le petit brun.

 **-J'avoue la bataille d'eau c'était mon idée mais j'te promets Nami de mon coeur chérie que j'aime fort que je leur disais d'aller dans le jardin, c'est eux qui m'ont pas écouter !**

Et la bosse finale.

Ah non excusez moi, on rajoute encore une dizaine de bosses supplémentaire sur la tête de Luffy de la part de Robin.

Enfin les filles se sentirent mieux. La colère monter en elles s'estompait petit à petit et rapidement, elles vinrent s'installer auprès des autres. Par manque de place, Nami se mit sur Luffy et Robin à la place de Sanji, qui lui se prit un tabouret posé là dans le coin. Bah oui, le confort des demoiselles avant tout ! Puis enfin, Nami tilta.

 **-Mais vous êtes ensemble ?** demanda t-elle ou plutôt cria t-elle presque à l'égard de Law et Bonney.

 **-Oui,** répondit Law.

 **-Ça c'est bien ! Voilà, prenez exemple sur lui les gars !** dit-elle alors.

 **-Je vois absolument pas le rapport entre eux et ce qu'on a pu faire,** s'écria Zoro.

Avant que les autres gars n'approuvent ou quoi, Nami, ne voulant absolument pas se casser la tête à répondre à la tête d'algue, fit ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. A savoir lui foutre un bon gros poing dans la gueule. Dommage pour lui, à une bosse près il égalisait avec Luffy.

 **-Bref ! Je reste ici cette nuit ! Qui m'aiment me suivent !** s'écria alors Luffy sous les regards médusés de tout le monde et celui surprit légèrement de Law.

 **-Qui t'as invité ?**

 **-Bah toi !**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Non, mais de toute façon je partirai pas. En plus je veux voir votre bébé phoque !**

 **-Bébé phoque ?** questionna en haussant les sourcils, Nami.

 **-Y dit de la merde, laisse tomber** , lui dit alors la rose.

- **Bon bref, vous dormez là ou pas ?** demanda Law.

Ils se mirent d'accord et restèrent.

- **On va tenir au moins ?** demanda Sanji.

- **T'inquiète, par contre faudra dormir à plusieurs à chaque lit.**

 **-J'aime trop saaaaa** ! s'écria Luffy. **Moi je dors avec Usopp et Nami !**

- **Bah voyons, pour changer,** dit Nami en souriant tout de même bien malgré elle.

- **Je dors avec Zoro et Sanji** **donc** , conclu Robin.

 **-Et moi avec Law !** s'exclama la rose, toute contente.

Ils installèrent alors des semblants de matelas, de futons etc... Des couvertures et des coussins et se couchèrent tous. Law et Bonney étaient dans le lit de Law et les deux autres groupes dans le salon.

Après une petite soirée film improvisée, ils allèrent se coucher.

 _Dans le coin Nami, Luffy et Usopp :_

Luffy au beau milieu, dormait, les jambes légèrement écartés. Un bras passait sous le coussin d'Usopp et l'autre enroulait Nami, l'attirant vers lui. Elle, le serrait également tout en dormant paisiblement. Et Usopp, lui, bougeait dans tous les sens en murmurant des choses comme "milliers d'hommes", "fort", "chameau volant" et j'en passe. Tout allait pour le mieux.

 _Dans le coin Robin, Zoro et Sanji :_

Robin s'était endormit. Les deux autres, collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassaient, se parlaient calmement, de trucs qu'ils ne peuvent dire devant les autres. Et finirent vite par s'endormir bras dans les bras.

 _Et du côté de Law et Bonney :_

Bonney était dans les bras de Law. Tout deux fixaient le plafond avec de temps en temps, le bruit de bisous en fond sonore.

 **-Hey,** murmura Bonney, **je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin débarrassé des gens qui t'embêtaient et tout au lycée.**

 **-Ça durera qu'un moment, je redeviendrais bientôt la bête noire de tout le monde, à nouveau leur tête de turc préféré.**

 **-Chut, tout ira mieux. J'en suis sure, j'le sens. En tout cas, j'laisserais personne te faire chier.**

 **-Dit moi ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-A ton avis, y se serait passé quoi si l'autre jour j'n'aurais pas été sur le toit ou que toi n'était pas venu ?**

 **-J'm'en fous, ça s'est passé comme ça, dans le meilleur scénario alors tant mieux. Je veux même pas penser à autre chose.**

 **-Hmmm, t'as raison. Par contre ?**

 **-Hmm ?**

 **-Elle était belle la mer violette et chaude.**

 **-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

 **-De tes yeux.**

 **-Dans ce cas j'peux te dire que le ciel gris dur et agréable était magnifique aussi.**

 **-Merci.**

 _J'me suis noyé dedans,_ pensèrent intérieurement les deux, sur la même longueur d'onde, en même temps et en souriant de bonheur chacun aussi.

 **-Bonne nuit.**

 **-Bonne nuit Law.**

Dernier bisou avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, heureux.

* * *

Il était trois heures et quelques du matin quand Zoro se fit réveiller par son petit-ami. Ce dernier respirait bruyamment, mal et toussait beaucoup mais heureusement pas assez fort pour réveiller les autres. Zoro prit alors l'initiative de l'emmener dans la cuisine, histoire d'être illuminés et pour calmer tranquillement son copain sans réveiller les autres.

Une fois la porte de la cuisine fermé et la lumière allumé que Zoro commença à légèrement paniqué. Sanji pleurait. Il avait mal et crachait même un peu de sang. Le vert le prit alors dans ses bras en essayant de le calmer et de le rassurer. Il alla ensuite en quête d'un verre d'eau et si il trouvait, des médicaments et autres. Il prit un doux chiffon à cuisine propre aussi (pas le temps pour trouver mieux) et essuya le sang dégoulinant des commissures des lèvres du blond.

 **-Ça va aller, tout va bien, calme toi Sanji. Je suis là. Calme toi, tout va bien.**

Mais le blond pleurait de plus belle.

* * *

Bonney se réveilla en sursaut, la vessie prête à exploser. Doucement, elle s'extirpa des bras de Law avant de s'en aller en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en ouvrant la porte le plus silencieusement possible aussi. Elle courut presque dans les toilettes. Finit rapidement sa commission, se lava les mains et repartit en direction de la chambre. Mais un petit point de lumière l'interpella, venant de la cuisine.

* * *

Zoro essuya les larmes de Sanji, bien que d'autres vinrent rapidement les remplacer, tout en continuant de le rassurer et en lui embrassant le front qui commençait à légèrement sué. Il essuya de nouveau le sang que Sanji crachait et toussait, lui fit se rincer la bouche avec de l'eau dans le lavabo, avant de se rasseoir et l'embrasser. Sous le regard perdu et choqué de Bonney qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine juste quelques secondes avant.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A plus ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Je suis comme à mon habitude désolée ! Je suis encore plus en retard que d'habitude, d'ailleurs je voulais poster beaucoup beaucoup plus tôt mais il s'est avérer que mon ordi ne le voulait pas et a donc décider de me quitter carrément. Vraiment désolé ! Mais bon, maintenant j'suis là, je vous offre le dixième chapitre de cette fic et si tout se passe bien je pense qu'il y aura moyen que je poste largement plus vite le prochain chapitre. En tout cas je me suis régalée à écrire celui-là, même si y'a pas beaucoup de LawBonney dedans, il sera beaucoup plus présent dans les chapitres à venir. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, à plus ! :D

* * *

Zoro pleurait. Il chialait comme un nouveau né et même pire que sa. Son cœur le brûlait, ses larmes semblaient être de la cire longeant ses joues, arrachant sa peau. Il frottait ses yeux, tellement fort et avec une telle brutalité qu'on eut l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir ou s'enfoncer en lui et se découper en plusieurs petites parcelles. Ses yeux et le contour étaient d'un rouge vif. Son regard, oh son regard, tout le monde s'en souviendra longtemps. De cette unique fois où autant de sentiments étaient apparus dans le regard si souvent vide de Zoro. Un regard hurlant sa peine, anéantie d'une douleur sourde et d'une peur atroce. Le vert était dans un état pathétique. Les mains bandés à force d'avoir trop frappé aux murs, le cou et le cœur griffer par la douleur causée, comme s'il voulait se l'enlever. Il s'était même arraché les cheveux. Il s'était adossé contre le mur, assis au sol, les genoux remontant au niveau de son menton.

Ils étaient à l'hôpital. Nami et Usopp étaient assis calmement sur des sièges posés dans le couloir, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux. Luffy et Robin bouillaient de rage et en même temps avaient atrocement peur. Law restait silencieux, légèrement anxieux suite à l'état du blond. Et puis Bonney, près de Zoro, ne put arrêter les images défilant dans sa tête.

 _"La rose entra dans la cuisine et surprit le petit couple. Elle ne sut où se mettre._

 _ **-Hem, désolé.. Bonne nuit !**_

 _ **-Non attend !** s'écria alors le vert._

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Vient voir s'il te plait, Sanji est pas bien du tout, je sais pas du tout quoi faire.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qu-**_

 _ **-SAAAAAAAAANJI ! Non, réveille-toi** !_

 _Le blond s'évanouit dans les bras de Zoro. Ne se réveillant pas, mais Zoro réveilla le reste de la maison suite à son hurlement. Robin fut la première à arriver, choquer d'abord elle se reprit rapidement et composa le numéro des urgences._

 _Mais ce que Bonney ne put oublier, c'était le cri poignant de Zoro appelant Sanji quand celui-ci perdit contrôle de lui-même."_

Une larme se bloqua au coin de son œil à se souvenir.

 _"Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Zoro courrait à perdre haleine auprès de son bien-aimé, allonger sur un brancard, en train d'être emmené en salle d'opération._

 _ **-Réveille toi ! Sinon j'te tue ! T'as pas intérêt à partir, je suis là, je t'aime moi !** "_

La larme coincer perla rapidement le long de sa joue suite à ce nouveau petit flash-back, elle l'essuya d'un revers de main, regarda Zoro, puis Law et alla aux toilettes afin de se calmer et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Puis soudainement un nouveau flash-back lui vint. Mais un flash-back beaucoup plus ancien et beaucoup plus douloureux. Un souvenir qu'elle ne s'était plus jamais remémorer depuis une éternité.

 _"Étendu au sol, une balle dans le cœur, un jeune homme d'à peu près 17 ans parlait avec une fille qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années au maximum. Une jeune fille blonde, à la peau un peu dorée et au visage angélique. Le jeune homme vivait ses derniers moments, ce fut à cette même jeune fille qu'était à l'époque Bonney qu'il s'adressait. Le jeune homme s'appelait Bartolomeo. Il avait les cheveux vert et un look bien personnel et extraverti que Bonney adorait. Il avait réussi à être ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être. Quelqu'un qui assume sa véritable personnalité,ce qu'elle arrivait pas tout simplement à cause du stupide regard des gens que Bartolomeo avait, lui, réussi à contourner. C'était un garçon plein de joie de vivre et libre comme l'air. Orphelin également, même les orphelinats l'avaient rejetés. La seule famille qu'il avait eut était Bonney avec qui il avait sympathiser près d'une rivière à côté de l'orphelinat de la jeune fille. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et avaient une relation extrêmement fusionnelle de frère et sœur. Ils vivaient. Il vivait, et là il mourait. Agonisant, essayant d'assembler le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il dit à Bonney qui elle pleurait et le tenait fort dans ses bras._

 _ **-Vis ta vie Bonney, laisse personne venir te la gâcher. Fait ce que tu veux, emmerde le monde. Mais surtout aime. Rencontre quelqu'un un jour. Que tu aimeras, qui t'aimera et qui réussira à te faire rire et rêver et à même refermer tes douloureuses plaies cachés au fond de ton petit cœur. Et puis comprend. Si un jour tu vois quelqu'un de naturellement... par exemple normal ou même froid, pleurer de tout son soul pour quelqu'un, comprend le. Surtout si il va perdre cette personne, laisse le faire n'importe quoi. Laisse le mourir si il faut, se suicider et tout sa. Parce que si elle aime vraiment, cette personne n'aura plus rien. Plus d'énergie, plus d'émotions, plus de cœur, presque même plus rien de lui, il sera anéantie, sombrant dans le néant. Parce que quand quelqu'un d'aussi précieux est perdu, une partie de nous même s'en va également.**_

 _ **-Bart, part pas j't'en supplie ! Parle pas comme ça, ça te ressemble pas et puis tu vas pas mourir, t'es fort non ?**_

 _ **-J'vais mourir Bonney, là...maintenant, y me reste plus grand temps, peut-être quelques secondes. Alors à partir de maintenant déteste moi, se sera ma seule faveur. Si tu...me...détestes** , dit-il en toussant du sang, **tu pourras vivre, sinon tu...mourras. Et je le veux pas. Fait sa pour...moi...s'il te plait...**_

 _Puis, il partit. Il partit en réveillant l'adolescente. La véritable Bonney se cachant au fond d'elle. Elle a pleuré des jours et des jours sans cesse, puis un jour elle s'est posée et a chercher mille et une raison de le détester voire le haïr si il faut. Puis elle a trouvé. Elle l'a détesté pour l'avoir abandonné._

 _Suite à sa elle changea, se teint les cheveux en rose, se fit faire un piercing, des tatouages bien que peu voyant. Elle commença à se maquiller et à adopter son style à elle. Elle fit ce qu'elle veut, retraçant presque à sa manière le passé de son défunt ami. Elle emmerda le monde, à sa manière, comme elle voulait et comme était le souhait de Bartolomeo. Elle perdit ses quelques amis au fur et à mesure du temps et se retrouva seule. Alors elle changea de ville, de lycée, d'environnement et rencontra Law puis les autres."_

Bonney se souvint alors d'une des bribes de conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Law sur le toit du lycée le jour de leur rencontre.

 _ **"-T'as l'air de t'ennuyer Law. Etre ici, avec pour seul compagnie tes clopes et tes bouteilles. Tu comptes rester comme sa toute ta vie ?**_

 _ **-Non, j'sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, c'est tout. Alors autant la foutre en l'air. Parce que toi tu fais quoi de la tienne ?**_

 _Elle sourit puis dit :_

 _ **-J'l'emmerde moi la vie.**_

 _ **-C'est bien sa, faudrait que tu m'apprennes.**_

 _ **-T'inquiète pas, j'pense que tu l'fais déjà, mais tu t'en rends pas compte."**_

Alors elle tilta. Ce que Bartolomeo lui avait dit juste avant de mourir, elle le comprit enfin. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre quelques années plus tôt, elle le fit à ce moment, dans les toilettes de l'hôpital où l'un de ses nouveaux amis était peut-être entre la vie et la mort, détruisant son autre moitié à la chevelure verte.

Zoro aimait Sanji, c'était évident. Si Sanji venait à mourir, Zoro le rejoindrait aussitôt. Parce qu'il ne sait pas, que pour survivre il faut haïr. Parce qu'on lui a rien dit. Parce que Sanji ne lui a jamais rien dit. Il n'a rien pu souhaiter. Il n'a pas souhaiter que Zoro vive.

Bonney craqua et pleura à avoir le souffle coupé et une boule douloureuse coincée dans sa gorge. Elle pleura à s'en faire vomir.

* * *

Bonney était revenue près des autres, l'air de rien, bien que Law détecta une attitude louche chez sa petite-amie mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Le médecin qui était en charge de Sanji arrivait vers eux. Zoro se leva d'un bond, se jetant presque sur le pauvre vieil homme.

 **-Je suis désolé** , lâcha le médecin, le visage neutre.

Le cœur de tout le monde se pinça. Zoro, lui, pleura de plus belle. Il secoua lentement sa tête négativement.

 **-Non, non, non, il mort ? Non ! Il l'est pas ! Il est où ! J'veux pas qu'il meurt, non !**

 **-Calmez vous mon garçon, laissez moi terminer. Je disais, je suis désolé que vous ayez du vivre sa et surtout à cette âge. Votre ami va bien, l'opération s'est bien déroulée. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang à son arrivé mais ça n'a pas eu trop d'importance, à part qu'heureusement qu'on avait encore du sang pour lui car il a un groupe sanguin très rare ! Ce qui s'est passé est juste un manque évident de sommeil. Surveiller le à l'avenir, faites en sortes qu'il dorme. C'est important. Et puis essayez de le faire arrêter de fumer, c'est mauvais pour sa santé, sa éviterait qu'il choppe une maladie, cette fois-ci bien plus grave.**

 **-Ça on l'a déjà essayer des millions de fois, c'est impossible** , répondit Robin, souriante. **Mais merci pour tout docteur !**

- **Merci, merci, merci !** remercia sans pouvoir s'arrêter Zoro, grand sourire aux lèvres, riant presque, en tenant les mains du médecin. Même sa dernière petite larme riait avec lui.

- **Il est où ?** demanda Luffy.

- **Dernière chambre au fond à droite. Nous le gardons pour le reste de la nuit, vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose de grave, nous le libérerons demain en début d'après-midi surement.**

Puis le médecin fixa sans bouger la petite troupe d'adolescents se ruer dans la chambre désignée.

- _ **J'pouvais pas leur dire**_ , se dit-il à lui-même, gorge nouée.

Zoro se précipita auprès de son blond. Caressant ses cheveux, jouant avec, tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue, les yeux brillants. Il lui prit la main et s'assit auprès de lui.

 **-Attend de te réveiller, t'vas voir ce que j'vais te faire, p'tit con !**

 **-Zoro ?**

 **-Oui Luffy ?**

 **-Vous comptiez nous dire quand pour vous deux ?**

 **-Et be- HEIN ?!**

 **-Désolé mon pote, mais c'est fini, c'est démasqué maintenant** , dit Usopp.

 **-Mais c'est que sa doit être vraiment sérieux entre vous pour tu es pu être dans un tel état.**

 **-Ouais. C'est sérieux. Et je l'aime. On savait pas comment vous le dire, y'a que Robin qui était au courant parce qu'elle nous avait grillé. Mais on l'a mit dans la confidence, par contre on savait pas comment vous alliez réagir donc on a rien dit. On vous dégoûte pas, pas vrai ?**

 **-Pas du tout** , dirent Usopp et Nami d'une voix.

- **Moi j'm'en doutais mais j'étais pas sur. Vous êtes mignons** , dit Law.

- **Complètement d'accord** , sourit Bonney.

- **Moi vous me dégoûtez !** s'écria Luffy.

Zoro perdit le fin sourire qui illuminait son visage avec les réponses des autres. Il serra davantage la main de Sanji. Les autres, eux, se tournèrent vers Luffy avec incompréhension et colère.

 **-Tu peux me dire y'a quoi de dégoûtant, espèce de crétin ! J'vais te tuer !** bouillait de rage Nami.

 **-Non mais ils me dégoûtent de pas l'avoir dit plus tôt oh ! J'vous fait la gueule, c'est bon.**

Tout le monde se calma et se mit à rire.

Zoro qui reprit lui son attention sur Sanji remarqua un petit sourire discret sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Il ne vit plus que ça. Le sourire du blond le transporta bien loin, dans un sublime endroit. Il fit oublier à Zoro l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient là et tous les fils autour du blond. Le gros bandage sur le torse de ce dernier au niveau de ses poumons et de son cœur. Ainsi que l'électrocardiogramme. Le son de ce stupide engin. Tellement stressant, tellement flippant, rappelant qu'un jour la ligne restera droite et qu'il ne restera plus rien de la personne branchée à sa. Cette personne sombrera dans l'inconnu.

Zoro était heureux. Il allongea sa tête contre l'épaule de Sanji et s'endormit ainsi, alors que les autres décidèrent de rentrer. De toute manière Zoro serait là au réveil de Sanji et ils le rejoindraient plus tard.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard:_

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Sanji allait bien mieux, même si il niait son manque de sommeil. D'ailleurs Zoro fut chargé de surveiller qu'il dorme à présent vraiment avant de fermer l'œil à son tour. Bonney,elle, de son côté, avait ré enfoui le souvenir de Bartolomeo au fond d'elle.

A présent, ils se trouvaient au lycée. La récré finit, ils retournèrent en cours. Luffy, Law et Bonney étaient en anglais. Les autres aussi, mais vu que leur classe était surpeuplé, il y avait plusieurs groupes. Ils étaient tous dans le même, à part Sanji qui s'était retrouvé dans le groupe qui n'a qu'une demi-heure de cours. Oui pas banale, je sais. Mais le système était ainsi, un autre jour s'était même l'inverse.

 _28 minutes après le commencement du cours:_

- **M'sieur, j'peux aller aux toilettes ?** demanda Law, vessie pleine à craquer et à exploser.

 **-Oui vas-y.**

 _33 minutes après le commencement des cours:_

Sanji avait fini les cours. Law lui, venait tout juste d'arriver dans l'immense cour à cause de la grandeur du lycée malgré son piteux état. Il accélérait le pas, quand il vit Sanji au loin. Il essaya de lui faire un signe, mais il ne le vit pas. Il était tête baissée et avançait clairement à reculons. Law le suivit discrètement, persuadé qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Sanji se dirigea vers le coin le plus reculé de la cour du lycée, sous un vieux petit préau ancien que personne ne fréquentait plus. Law se cacha derrière des grosses poubelles, essayant de trouver la meilleure vue pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Et puis, une fois qu'il fut sous une bonne vue, il aperçut la silhouette de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Eustass Kidd, son bourreau à la gueule à présent défiguré.

Le rouge frappa le blond.

 **-T'es en retard !** cria le rouge mécontent.

Sanji haussa des épaules, ce qui lui valut un second coup de poing dans le ventre ainsi qu'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Law au départ crut à une baston, mais ne comprit plus rien quand il remarqua et comprit que le blond n'essayait même pas de se défendre alors que Law connaissait très bien la réputation de Sanji pour être un excellent bagarreur, l'un des meilleurs du bahut et même de la ville si c'est pas du pays. Alors, que ce passait-il ?

Law ne comprenait pas, il était perdu. Sanji se mit à pleurer alors au loin. Et ce que Law vit le choqua plus encore. Kidd murmurait des choses inaudibles aux oreilles du brun, trop loin. Et puis il vit Sanji se dévêtir de son pantalon ainsi que de son caleçon, ne gardant juste que ses affaires du haut. Le blond sanglotait. Toute sa dignité et son honneur était partie. Le monstre à la tête rouge lui avait volé, comme il avait volé Law autrefois par les coups. Mais là ce qui se déroula sous les yeux du brun étaient d'une toute autre violence.

C'est alors que Law comprit. Le manque de sommeil qui avait conduit Sanji à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt. Cette horreur devait avoir déjà eu lieu auparavant, même plusieurs fois, traumatisant le pauvre blondinet. Law se demanda alors pourquoi. Que s'était-il passé ? Et le pire c'était qu'il savait qu'il était complètement impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, de plus ses membres se paralysaient un à un.

Sanji se faisait taper, et le pire, violer.

Et là il vit le rouge pénétrer brutalement le blond. Law ferma les yeux et grimaça. Jamais il n'oubliera le cri poignant et douloureux de Sanji. Jamais il n'oubliera cette scène choquante, alors qu'il le voudrait. Mais il ne pourra enlever les images de ce viol auquel il fut témoin et qui dura une dizaine de minutes mais des heures pour Law.

Kidd s'empressa de s'en aller une fois sa commission terminée. Law attendit qu'il s'éloigne encore plus avant de rejoindre Sanji.

Sa non plus, il aura du mal à oublier. Cette image du blond, étaler au sol, la chemise légèrement relevé vers son nombril, le bas de son corps dénudé et dégueulassé de sperme et de sang. Il pleurait, sans s'arrêter. Et Law, lui ,ne servait à rien, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était complètement impuissant.

 **-Dis...rien...aux...autres...s'il te...plait...**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, à la prochane ! :D

 **JeTapeL'incruste** : _Merci pour ta review ! J'suis contente que ça te plaise :D. Et oui, ils sont enfin ensembles même si de base je pensais attendre encore un petit peu mais tant pis ! Et puis voilà pour le reste de tes questions tu dois avoir eu toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! A la prochaine j'espère ! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ! Oui, oui c'est moi, je suis toujours en vie. Je tiens, comme d'habitude à m'excuser pour ma longue absence. Mais malgré les vacances, les cours, les exams et tout ça me colle au nez ainsi que ma vie extérieure, à tel point que pendant un moment je n'avais pas même le temps juste de penser à mes fictions c'est pour dire. Et puis j'avais aussi ce problème d'ordi toujours pas réglé mais qui l'est à présent ! Donc je suis de retour et j'espère vous sortir les chapitres plus rapidement à présent, j'vous promets rien mais je pourrais toujours voir :D

D'ailleurs je tiens également à présenter mes excuses à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 à qui j'avais dit que je posterais normalement ce chapitre au plus tard mercredi. Je suis vraiment désoléeee, j'ai mal gérer le temps et puis ça se passe vraiment jamais comme je le prévois... Mais bon, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop !

Je remercie également tous ceux qui continuent à lire, rewiever, aimer et suivre ma fiction et ce malgré le temps que je puisses mettre à écrire un chapitre à chaque fois. De plus, il faut je sois honnête, je sens la fin de cette fiction s'approchée, je dirais (ce n'est qu'une estimation je ne sais rien encore) qu'il me reste au maximum une dizaine de chapitres. Je verrai avec le temps, mais je pense que ça sera ainsi.

Avant que j'oublie, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre j'aimerais vous faire part que j'écris une petite "fiction" super sympas avec ma cousine Adeyyo. Je mets fiction entre parenthèses car ce sont surtout de petits OS qui se succèdent et que l'on garde dans un registre comique. La fic s'appelle " **MOI, PRESIDENT"**. Elle caricature un peu les élections présidentielles qu'il y a eut. On met à chaque chapitre un personnage qui doit présenter son programme. Et c'est à VOUS que revient le vote final, c'est VOUS qui allez choisir le vainqueur. On poste très régulièrement, aussi cette fic est publiée sur le compte d'Adeyyo. Ça me ferait super plaisir que vous y jetiez un œil et si vous le faites j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Mais tout d'abord je vous invite à lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Attention par contre, je préviens d'avance avant que personne ne soit choquer, mais il y a la présence d'un petit Lemon. Voilà voilà ! :D

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis que Law avait découvert le terrible secret de Sanji. Il savait que ce dernier continuait et Law ne comprenait pas la raison. Pire, le blond ne voulait rien lui révéler. Il implorait juste le tatoué afin qu'il garde la bouche serrée. Pour Law ce n'était pas le problème, de se taire. Le problème s'était de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Savoir une chose aussi horrible et ne pas pouvoir agir, aider, faire quelque chose pour son ami, c'était surtout ça qui le mettait mal en fait. Mais il respectait les décisions de Sanji et faisait en sorte qu'il aille mieux et par la même occasion, essaya de temps à autres d'essayer de trouver une voie pour arrêter cela. Il trouvait cette situation tellement affreuse et ne voulait guère se mettre à la place du blond. Déjà qu'il avait souffert par les coups, le brun s'était même demandé, une fois, si Kidd aurait été capable de le violer également, en prétextant par exemple le fait que les coups qu'il lui infligeait ne suffisait plus pour être satisfait. L'aurait-il violer si Law n'aurait plus eu mal de ses poings et pieds ? Question encore plus importante, est ce que Law aurait réussi à tenir le choc, lui ?

Le brun secoua sa tête afin de sortir de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il reste le moins suspect possible. Law n'était pas très doué pour mentir à tout le monde. Il le pouvait sans mal à Usopp et Luffy par exemple, c'était trop facile en même temps, mais comme par hasard les personnes qui ne devaient absolument rien savoir étaient les personnes à qui il était beaucoup plus dure de mentir et de cacher quelque chose. Il se demandait même comment Sanji avait réussi à ne laisser rien paraître aussi longtemps ! Mentir surtout. C'était dur de le faire à Zoro, Robin et Bonney.

Robin ne devait absolument pas être au courant sinon Zoro le serait immédiatement. Pour elle, les secrets ne seraient pas toujours fait pour être gardés. Et ceux là en feraient surement partis. Sans aucun doute ! Ensuite, Zoro, c'était assez évident. C'était le premier concerné. On parlait bien de son petit-ami qui se faisait régulièrement violé tout de même. Et Bonney, parce qu'elle avait tout simplement à peu près la même mentalité que Robin. Que ça pouvait être compliqué !

Mais bon, pour en revenir au présent, Law se réveillait paresseusement. Se levant sans faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Law. Ce dernier partit se faire un petit café tout en s'allumant une clope quand il passait par le salon. Une fois sa boisson prête, il l'avala d'une traite tout comme il tira une très longue et grande dernière latte sur sa cigarette. Il écrasa son mégot dans le premier cendrier qui croisa sa route et se redirigea en direction de sa chambre à couché où Bonney commençait à doucement entre-ouvrir les yeux.

- **Coucou toi** , fit la rose en souriant au brun. Elle avait encore les yeux qu'à moitié ouverts.

 **-Salut poupée** , répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Law se positionna soudainement au dessus de la jeune fille, faisant par conséquent tomber les draps à terre. Il huma longuement le parfum naturel de Bonney tout en laissant ses doux cheveux chatouiller le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'il embrassa son cou, sans oublier de laisser un magnifique suçon, marquant clairement sa propriété. Mais, alors qu'il commençait à enfouir sa main sous le t-shirt de Bonney, cette dernière se recula un peu, gênée.

- **Désolé** , dit-il.

- **C'est moi qui m'excuse. C'est que, je l'ais jamais fait** , répondit-elle, légèrement gênée.

 **-Tu veux que je sois honnête ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Moi non plus** , **et je sais même pas ce qui m'a prit. Tu me rends fou,** sourit-il en la regardant.

- **Tient tient** , **alors M. Trafalgar Law, enfin surtout sex-appeal super élevé et évident, serait puceau ?**

 **-J'vois pas ce qui t'étonnes, dit-il. Tu sais bien que je n'avais même pas d'amis, alors avoir une petite-amie c'était bien plus dur. C'est plutôt venant de toi que c'est étonnant. Miss je suis libre et je fais ce que je veux n'a pas eu autant d'amis que moi on dirait ?**

 **-Dans le mile. Je n'ai eu que quelques amis et encore je les ais pas garder super longtemps. Donc pour les rapports, j'ai eu personne, j'ai jamais songé à donner ma virginité au premier trou d'balle qui passe.**

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Mais toi c'est pas pareil. Malgré qu'on se connaisse que depuis peu de temps on va dire, je t'aime vraiment déjà. J'aimerais bien le faire avec... toi. En plus, ça serait tellement bien de découvrir cela ensemble, en même temps** , rougit-elle.

Law l'embrassa à nouveau.

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime, bonbon** , murmura-t-il en riant doucement.

Law s'allongea alors aux côtés de la jeune femme et tout deux se fixèrent longuement. Yeux dans les yeux. Violet dans gris, océan dans ciel. Il l'enlaça et la rose resserra davantage l'étreinte.

 **-Law ?**

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-On commence comment déjà ?**

Il ria et retira lentement le long t-shirt que portait sa copine.

 **-Par là d'abord** , dit-il en enfournant instinctivement sa tête dans la forte poitrine de la rose.

Au passage il retira le magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu marine que portait Bonney et admira la poitrine de la rose. Il regarda longuement puis embrassa ses seins avant d'enfouir ses tétons rougies dans sa bouche. Il lécha le tout jusqu'à faire durcir le bout. Il continua ensuite à embrasser à nouveau la poitrine de Bonney mais cette fois en descendant toujours plus bas. Il parcouru donc la fine taille de la rose, embrassa son ventre et lui fit des chatouilles au passage, qu'il savait qu'elle craignait.

Bonney, qui ne comptait pas totalement se laisser faire sans qu'elle ne participe au même plaisir que son partenaire fit balancer le brun au dessous d'elle. Elle n'avait elle aucun t-shirt à retirer vu que le brun n'en portait pas. Mais elle admira encore et toujours la belle carrure de son copain. Redessinant ses beaux tatouages, elle lui sourit et embrassa ses beaux abdominaux. Elle embrassa tout son torse, et au contraire du brun, elle, elle remonta jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Le brun ornait l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il avait pu avoir de toute sa vie.

Soudainement, la rose se détacha des lèvres de Law et commença à retirer le caleçon du brun. A dire vrai, le seul vêtement qu'il possédait. Et très vite, il se retrouva en tenue d'Adam. La rose fut tout de même impressionnée par mini-Law. Le brun le remarqua et fit la remarque à la rose.

 **-Alors, pas mal hein ?** rit Law.

Pour réponse, dont le brun ne s'attendait d'ailleurs absolument pas, la rose prit la queue du brun en bouche. Le brun hoqueta et s'adonna immédiatement à Bonney qui entreprit de longs vas et vient, un peu maladroitement tout de même. Mais le brun ne releva pas, c'était pas comme si la rose était experte et qu'elle faisait exprès de mettre ses dents à certains moments.

Mais bref, Law finit par venir dans la bouche de la rose. Mais ça ne se passa exactement comme prévu. La jeune femme avait été complètement surprise par la venue de la substance dans sa bouche et avait donc tout recraché sur Law en faisant une grimace.

 **-Mais c'est dégueu ! C'est quoi ce truc !** s'écria Bonney.

Law premièrement surpris, perdu et étonné fini par éclater de rire.

 **-Du sperme ma chère.**

 **-Oui bah c'est dégueu, t'aurais pu me dire que ça venait !**

 **-Je te l'ai dit mais je crois que tu m'a pas entendu.**

 **-Bon tant pis, mais prochaine fois prévient !**

 **-Promis** , rit toujours le brun.

Profitant de tout cela, le brun ré-échangea les places et rapidement la rose se retrouva en bas à nouveau. Il retira lentement le string de la jeune femme et continua encore à embrasser chaque parcelle de chair de la rose. Il embrassa son vagin, puis, ne sachant pourquoi, il enfouit sa langue à l'intérieur et commença à lécher longuement la chatte de la rose, tout en arrachant de nombreux gémissement de plaisir à Bonney. Au bout d'un moment il releva légèrement la tête pour regarder la jeune femme et resta bloquer sur le piercing de la rose qui ne cessait de sautiller dès que sa propriétaire faisait un mouvement, surtout quand elle penchait légèrement sa tête en arrière. Law sourit. Il eut une encore plus grande faim, faim toute nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait à gérer.

- **Si tu veux qu'on arrêtes là dit le moi bébé** , murmura le brun à sa copine.

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

 **-D'accord, bah je vais y aller dans ce cas,** dit-il.

Il se positionna près de l'entrée de la jeune femme. Mais quand il voulut la pénétrer, il tilta sur un très gros problème auquel ils faisaient face.

 **-Euh...Bonney ?**

 **-Hmmm ?**

 **-Il est où le trou ?** demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- **Pardon ?** dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Et là, ils se perdirent dans un énorme fou rire qu'ils eurent du mal à stopper. Et le fait d'aller rechercher l'emplacement du trou en question sur internet n'arrangea pas les choses.

- **Je pensais pas que ma première fois serait aussi drôle,** rit la rose, désespérée tout de même.

- **Pareil** , dit-il. **Bon, cette fois, t'es bien prête ?** demanda-t-il, bien placé devant le bon trou (XD) de la rose. Il commença à entrer doucement, bien qu'en forçant légèrement le passage au début quand il dut déchirer l'hymen. A cet instant, la rose avait émit un long gémissement de douleur et des larmes avaient coulés le long de ses joues, alors tout en s'enfonçant petit à petit, il embrassa le front de la jeune femme et essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put.

Petit à petit, il vit la rose se calmer et s'habituer à sa présence. Il attendit juste le signal comme quoi elle était prête. Il ne tarda point. Elle fit un petit mouvement du bassin et le brun commença à bouger lentement en elle. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus loin et au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus vite. Bonney avait entouré ses bras autour du cou du brun et tout deux s'abandonnait à l'autre. Totalement. Leurs gémissements, leurs souffles,leurs cris, leurs respirations s'entremêlaient. Et bientôt, ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Ils crièrent en même temps. Cri de satisfaction, de plaisir et de joie.

Puis Law se retira d'elle et se rallongea à ses côtés.

- **Je t'aime** , chuchota-t-il.

Pour réponse elle l'enlaça fortement et se rendormit en humant son parfum, grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Vers seize heures de l'après-midi, les deux tourtereaux rejoignirent leurs amis au bar de Shakki. Ils étaient tous sur place et les attendaient patiemment. Dès qu'ils virent leurs visages, ils se levèrent rapidement et saluèrent très vite la propriétaire et s'en allèrent.

 **-On va faire quoi au juste ? J'ai rien compris au téléphone,** dit Bonney à l'attention des filles.

 **-On va se rendre en ville pour ceux qui ont besoin de s'acheter quelque chose, ensuite on va se préparer et sortir !**

 **-Ah c'est cool !** sourit la rose.

- **BONBON** ! cria Luffy.

- **Ouais ?** demanda Bonney, attendant ce que le brun avait à lui dire. Elle craignait le pire, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

 **-Pourquoi t'es rouge dans ton cou ? T'as réussi à te manger toi même ?! J'avais déjà essayer mais j'avais pas réussi moi ! C'est pas juste ! Dit moi comment t'as fait ! Steuplai, steuplai, s'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaittt !**

- **Oh mais ferme-là !** s'écria la rose en abattant son poing sur le crâne du brun.

 **-MAIS T'ES RADINE EN PLUS ?! JE SUIS OUTRE,** dit Luffy d'une façon très comique, surtout en disant sa seconde phrase où il mit sa main droite sur sa poitrine et en prenant une expression faciale faussement (ou vraiment) choquer.

- **Les coquins, ils ont franchis le cap ça veut dire** , rit gentille-ment Zoro.

Law fut soudainement gêné. Mais pas plus que Bonney qui regrettait de ne pas avoir réussit à être plus discrète et a pouvoir dissimuler la marque que lui avait fait son copain. Elle rougit et avança plus en avant que le groupe avec les deux autres filles.

La petite bande se rendirent donc dans le centre ville afin de faire quelques petites emplettes rapides et pas très intéressantes avant de rentrer chez les Mugi afin de se préparer.

 **-Oh les gars, d'ailleurs, je vous rappelle qu'avec Bonney on habite pas avec vous donc on devrait peut-être rentrer chez nous pour se préparer ?** dit Law tout logiquement.

- **Pas la peine !** fit Robin. **On peux très bien vous passez des affaires, faites pas de manières, allez ! A moins** , chantonna t-elle légèrement sur le second mot, **vous ne voudriez la refaire avant de nous rejoindre et même pour ça vous pouvez le faire chez nous y'a pas de problèm-**

 **-ROBINNNNNNNN !** s'écria la rose, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

- **C'est bon j'ai rien dit. Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle, pff.** Et la brune traça sa route pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les autres rirent gentillement et l'imitèrent très vite.

Ils s'habillèrent simplement mais en étant plutôt classe tout de même.

A part Nami et Usopp et peut-être Robin, personne ne savait encore où est-ce qu'ils se rendaient.

Fin prêts, ils descendirent les étages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais quand Usopp l'ouvrit, ils trouvèrent quelque chose d'inhabituel. Devant la porte, quelqu'un avait déposé une enveloppe, auquel, pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas, avait mit une pierre dessus. Luffy retira l'enveloppe puis la tendit à Zoro. En effet, elle lui était adressé.

 **-Pour Roronoa Zoro, prépare toi à vriller** , lit le vert. C'était ce qu'il y avait de marquer sur l'enveloppe.

Law tourna la tête vers Sanji, discrètement. Et Sanji tourna la tête et regarda Law avec inquiétude, panique et surtout frayeur.

Zoro ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre et se mit à lire.

* * *

Ou là le mystère absolue, qu'il y a t-il d'écrit dans cette lettre ? De qui provient-elle ? A votre avis ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine ! :D

 **JeTapeL'incruste:** _Merciii pour ta review ! Haha, bah comme tu vois pour le moment il n'y a rien eu à Kidd, mais je ne te dis pas que ça restera ainsi, à la prochaine !_ :D


End file.
